Anabasis
by dryatich
Summary: Izuki, pangeran kedua Heart, suatu hari memperoleh tato Diamond di tengkuknya. Tato penanda ratu! Tapi apakah dia akan menerima nasibnya begitu saja? Bersanding dengan raja mesum dengan mengorbankan cita-citanya? Tentu saja tidak. Cardverse AU.
1. Prolog

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Kematian heroik itu sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya, karena toh, pada akhirnya kau mati juga. Izuki pernah membaca kalimat itu di salah satu buku filosofi tebal yang kertasnya sudah menguning di perpustakaan istana. Dia ingat dia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju ketika membaca kalimat sarkasme tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki manis itu memang bukan penggemar cerita kesatria yang mengumbar adegan heroik di setiap lembarnya.

"Kita membaca, kan, untuk mengambil manfaat dari bacaan yang kita baca," dia berdalih suatu hari ketika sang kakak, Pangeran Tsucida bertanya perihal ketidaksukaannya pada kisah heroik para kesatria. "Untuk apa membaca sesuatu yang tidak akan berguna untuk masa depanku," lanjutnya. Ketika Raja Hyuga pulang dari medan peperangan dan memamerkan kehebatannya dalam menumpas para musuh atau pemberontak pada ketiga anaknya pun, Izuki memilih menenggelamkan diri pada buku bacaan favoritnya. Buku humor yang selalu dibelikan Kagami disela-sela tugas patrolinya.

Ya, buku humor itu akan sangat bermanfaat untuk masa depannya.

Heart, kerajaannya, adalah kerajaan dengan estetika yang tinggi. Tidak seperti Spade yang unggul dalam militer, atau Club yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam hal teknologi, tidak juga seperti Diamond yang dikaruniai kekayaan yang melimpah dan ilmu sihir yang hebat. Keunggulan Heart ada pada kecintaanya pada keindahan dan seni.

Seniman tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri, mulai dari pengrajin gerabah rumahan sampai aktor opera sabun atau pemain harpa yang ketenarannya sudah diakui sampai ke tiga kerajaan lain. Para seniman tersebut sangat diacuhkan oleh kerajaan. Lukisan-lukisan fenomenal dari berbagai masa tergantung di sepanjang koridor istana. Relung-relungnya pun diisi dengan berbagai pahatan dan ukiran rumit yang indah serta misterius karya pemahat paling tersohor pada masanya. Karya-karya terbaik dari seluruh seniman kerajaan dipajang di museum kerajaan yang luasnya hampir menyamai luas istana. Patung-patung mereka yang melegenda berdiri gagah di tengah hamparan rumput, semak, dan taman di halaman museum. Izuki selalu terkagum-kagum setiap kali memandang wajah-wajah dingin dari granit itu. Suatu saat wajahnya juga akan dipajang di tengah-tengah mereka. Sebagai pelawak nomor satu di Heart.

Benar sekali. Ketika dewasa nanti (yang tentunya tidak lama lagi mengingat usianya sekarang yang menginjak 22), Izuki ingin menjadi pelawak. Tidak seperti kakaknya, sang putra mahkota Heart, Pangeran Tsucida, yang nasibnya sudah ditentukan sejak lahir atau adiknya Pangeran Furihata yang mau-mau saja didikte sang ayah untuk dipersiapkan menjadi Ace selanjutnya menggantikan Kagami, Izuki bebas menentukan masa depannya. Ayah dan Ibunya tidak mempunyai ekspektasi yang tinggi terhadap dirinya mengingat tubuhnya yang ringkih. Dia hanya perlu bertingkah layaknya seorang pangeran yang manis dan cerdas sebagaimana harapan kerajaaan dan rakyatnya.

Izuki bebas, sebebas burung elang yang terbang di stadion tertutup.

Paling tidak, itulah yang terjadi sebelum tato itu muncul di tengkuknya dua minggu yang lalu. Tato penanda Ratu berbentuk wajik berwarna kuning cerah.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ibunya, Ratu Riko, bertanya kebingungan ketika Kuroko, pelayang pribadinya sekaligus orang pertama yang menemukan tato keramat itu memperlihatkan temuan besarnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Izuki juga sangat ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Empat Kerajaan (Spade, Heart, Club, dan Diamond) mempunyai cara pewarisan kekuasaan serupa. Jabatan raja menjadi hak keluarga istana. Pemilihan ratu dan jack, atau hulubalang kerajaan, merupakan wewenang dari kekuatan magis yang menaungi keempat kerajaan, ditandai dengan munculnya tato lambang kerajaan yang direpresentasikan. Di tengkuk untuk ratu dan punggung tangan kanan untuk jack.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Izuki yang notabenenya laki-laki memperoleh tato ratu? Tidak ada yang aneh, tiga kerajaan lain selain Heart mempunyai ratu laki-laki. Jabatan ratu hanyalah jabatan administratif. Ratu tidak harus benar-benar _menikah_ dengan raja. Untuk mendapat keturunan, raja diperbolehkan menikahi orang lain untuk dijadikan selir. Yang sangat disayangkan adalah aturan tersebut tidak berlaku bagi ratu. Ratu hanyalah untuk sang Raja, tidak peduli apapun jenis kelamin mereka.

Yang aneh adalah tato itu sendiri, lebih tepatnya tato berbentuk wajik kuning itu. Tato lambang Kerajaan Diamond.

Memang, sebulan yang lalu datang kabar tentang wafatnya raja Diamond, Raja Kasamatsu, disusul dengan mundurnya Ratu Nakamura dan naiknya Putra Mahkota Moriyama. Tato ratu dan jack yang dinanti akan segera muncul sesaat setelah prosesi penobatan raja selesai. Tapi tato itu seharusnya muncul di salah satu tubuh rakyat kerajaan Diamond, bukan di tengkuk pangeran kedua Heart yang ringkih dan sakit-sakitan.

Entah darimana kerajaan Diamond tahu perihal tato di tubuhnya itu (kemungkinan besar dari Ibunya yang terlihat sangat berseri-seri ketika mendapati tato tersebut di tubuh putra tercintanya), yang pasti minggu lalu rombongan kerajaan Diamond datang untuk memastikan keaslian tato tersebut sekaligus melamar Izuki. Seminggu adalah waktu yang disepakati untuk melakukan persiapan. Persiapan fisik dan mental untuk Izuki, persiapan penobatan dan pernikahan untuk Diamond. Setelah seminggu, Izuki akan diboyong ke Diamond. Dan tenggat waktu seminggu itu berakhir lusa.

Apakah Izuki akan menerimanya begitu saja? Diboyong ke Diamond, menjadi budak di kerajaan lain, mengabdi seumur hidup pada pria mesum yang langsung masuk dalam daftar hitam Izuki bahkan hanya dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang singkat, dengan mengorbankan impiannya menjadi pelawak nomor satu dan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama orang terkasih seperti yang selalu terjadi pada akhir setiap cerita dongeng?

Tidak!

Tentu saja jawabannya _tidak_.

Karena itulah Izuki kabur. Karena itulah dia harus beringsut ke luar istana di penghujung malam yang dingin dan gelap, masuk ke dalam hutan, menyeruak di antara sulur-sulur tumbuhan rambat dan semak lebat, terpeleset berkali-kali di tanah berlumut, dan terperosok ke jurang yang awalnya dikiranya lubang kelinci. Karena itulah dia harus menggantungkan hidupnya pada sebatang kayu lapuk yang mengakar dengan enggan di dinding jurang ketika di atas matahari tengah mengerahkan seluruh dayanya untuk menghangatkan bumi. Klise memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Inilah akhir dari lembaran ceritanya yang bersih dari adegan heroik. Tanda titik pastinya akan muncul ketika tangan mungilnya sudah tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa atau saat akar tak lagi akur dengan tanah.

Hah. Paling tidak kesannya tentang kematian heroik berubah. Akhirnya dia bisa sejalan pikiran dengan adiknya. Lebih baik mati di medan peperangan, pedang tergenggam di tangan kanan, kekang kuda di tangan kiri, dengan tiga atau empat anak panah bersarang di tubuhnya daripada mati dalam sunyi di dasar jurang ketika kabur dari pernikahan. Toh, pada akhirnya dia mati juga.

Kecuali, tentu saja, kematian itu tidak pernah datang.


	2. Chapter 1

- Chapter 1 -

Izuki menyesap teh yang masih mengepul di cangkirnya dengan enggan. Alisnya berkerut, jakunnya naik turun ketika tenggorokannya terpaksa menelan cairan yang mungkin sampai saat ini belum ada kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan rasanya dengan tepat. "Bahkan teh buatan ibuku jauh lebih enak," ujarnya ketika meletakkan kembali cangkir yang masih setengah penuh itu ke atas tatakan di atas meja dengan asal-asalan.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan ibumu yang cantik dan pandai memasak dan blah blah blah," sebuah suara menyahut. Nada jengkel suara itu, entah kenapa saat mendengarnya Izuki malah merasa begitu tenang. Begitu juga dengan suara pisau beradu dengan kayu yang bergema di ruangan kecil yang saat ini ditempatinya. Pun suara gerutuan lirih dan bunyi _plung_ yang terdengar ketika lelaki berambut abu-abu kecoklatan yang berdiri memunggunginya di seberang ruangan itu memasukkan irisan daging ke dalam panci. Mungkin karena suara-suara itu adalah satu-satunya pembuktian bahwa dia tidak sendiri? Entahlah.

Izuki menumpukan sikunya di sudut meja dan meletakkan dagu di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Bibirnya tersenyum miring penuh arti. "Dan _bahkan_ ibuku selalu menggosongkan panci ketika memasak air."

"Hah, jadi sekarang kau berani mengejekku." Suara itu terdengar tidak peduli namun Izuki dapat mendengar senyuman disana.

"Hu um."

"Kau ingin mati, ya?"

"Kalau aku ingin mati, aku tidak akan meraih tangan kasarmu tadi."

"Kau!" lelaki itu menggeram dan berbalik menghadap Izuki. Sendok sayur besar teracung di tangannya. "Tanganku boleh kasar, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menghina orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan hidupku yang menyedihkan dengan mengatakan teh buatannya tidak enak atau tangannya kasar."

Suara berderak ketika kaki kursi yang didudukinya bergesek dengan lantai kayu menggema di ruangan ketika sang Pangeran berdiri. Hanya butuh lima langkah baginya untuk menyeberangi ruangan dan menghampiri pria yang telah menyelamatkan _hidupnya yang menyedihkan_ petang tadi. "Maaf, deh, maaf. Tehnya enak, kok." Tangannya meraih sendok sayur yang masih teracung. "Masih kurang apa? Biar aku bantu memasak," tawanya ketika menempatkan diri di samping pria itu, menghadap panci yang mengepulkan uap berbau daging. Perutnya mulai melilit lapar.

Lelaki itu juga ikut berbalik, kini menyibukkan diri dengan pisau dan bawang setelah sendok sayurnya dirampas. "Kau tidak berniat mengoreksi ucapanmu tentang tangan kasarku?" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm? Tanganmu memang kasar, kok!"

"Kau ini!" Izuki tergelak ketika tangan kasar yang telah menyelamatkannya mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Mereka bertemu sore tadi. Bukan bertemu, lebih tepatnya dia ditemukan oleh pria ini sore tadi, ketika tangannya sudah mati rasa dan hampir melepaskan pegangan pada batang kayu dimana dia menggantungkan hidupnya, dalam arti harfiah (Izuki enggan mengakui, tapi ternyata dia lebih lemah daripada sebatang kayu lapuk, mungkin sudah saatnya dia harus melatih ototnya kembali). Dengan seutas tambang yang entah didapat dari mana, pria tersebut menuruni jurang layaknya pahlawan kesorean dan meraih tangan Izuki yang sudah gemetar untuk membawanya naik.

Begitu sampai di atas, tanpa banyak kata dia digiring oleh penolongnya menyusuri hutan, melewati celah-celah sempit diantara batang pohon yang berlumut. Tanpa banyak bertanya juga Izuki menurut karena bertemu dengan manusia di tengah ribuan pepohona tua merupakan hal yang cukup melegakan baginya. Hari telah gelap ketika mereka sampai ke sebuah pondok yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tepi sungai; sungai yang sejak semalam dia susuri sebagai rute kabur. Aneh karena sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada pondok yang berdiri di sana.

Pondok itu kecil, hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan. Satu kamar mandi, satu kamar tidur, dan satu ruang tengah atau yang Izuki sebut ruang multifungsi. Ruang dimana dia berdiri saat ini. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, yang tentu saja dipinjamnya dari pria tersebut, dia didudukkan di ruang multifungsi ini dengan segelas teh hangat disorokan di hadapannya. Selanjutnya, inilah yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara pria itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hei, jangan diaduk terus, nanti dagingnya hancur!"

"Dari awal dagingnya memang sudah hancur. Cara mengirismu payah, sih!"

"Ck!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Memasak, tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak lihat?"

Pria itu menggeram. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini," tangannya membuat gerakan melingkar, "di dalam hutan ini."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di _sini_?" Izuki meletakkan sendok sayur di meja di samping tungku dan tangannya melakukan gerakan melingkar yang sama dengan pria di sebelahnya. Kebetulan sekali pria ini membawa arah pembicaraan mereka ke sana karena dia memang mempunyai banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya sejak adegan penyelamatannya tadi sore. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di dinding jurang itu, karena setahuku tempatnya tersembunyi, dan tadi juga sudah petang hari. Jangan salah, bukannya aku tidak senang dan berterima kasih telah diselamatkan, aku hanya penasaan. Sejujurnya aku sudah ingin bertanya tentang hal ini sejak kau membawaku ke pondokan, karena, tentu saja seperti kebanyakan orang tua, ibuku sering berpesan untuk jangan memercayai orang yang baru aku kenal. Tapi kupikir kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat, apalagi kau juga telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanku." Selama racauannya Izuki menggerakkan dan melambaikan tangannya kesana kemari, tidak menyadari raut bosan yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya. "Tapi kau benar-benar tinggal di tengah hutan ini sendirian? Bahkan kau sampai membangun pondok segala."

"Sudah?" adalah sahutan singkat yang dilontarkan pria yang sekarang berdiri berkacak pinggang satu tangan sambil bersandar di meja dapur. Satu alis terangkat.

"Hah?"

"Sudah selesai melanturnya?"

"…kau membangun pondok ini sendirian?"

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, seakan mamaklumi kebodohan dan kepolosan Izuki. "Pindahkan supnya ke mangkok dan bawa ke meja itu." Dia menunjuk satu-satunya meja di ruangan itu. Segera setelahnya dia berbalik menuju seperangkat perabotan kayu tersebut dan duduk di salah satu kursi dengan satu kaki menyilang di atas kaki satunya.

"Eh, supnya sudah matang?"

"Sudah. Pindahkan saja dan bawa ke sini!"

"Iya, iya," jawab Izuki sekenanya. Suara metal beradu selama beberapa saat memenuhi ruangan ketika Pangeran Heart tersebut memindahkan sup dari panci ke dalam mangkuk, sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Hei," ujarnya lirih. "Aku tahu kau sedang mengelak dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Tapi paling tidak jawablah pertanyaanku yang satu ini. Aku capek menyebutmu hanya dengan pria ini dan pria itu. Kau punya nama, kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Heh, rasanya bagus juga disebut dengan pria ini dan pria itu. Terdengar misterius." Pria itu terkekeh sebentar dan berhenti setelah Izuki memelototinya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sebut saja aku Fukui. Dan aku tidak mengelak dari pertanyaanmu, Tuan Tidak Sabaran. Sekarang cepat bawa mangkuknya kemari, aku sudah lapar."

"Tsh, 'sebut saja aku Fukui'?" Izuki mendesis kesal namun dibawanya juga dua mangkuk sup itu ke meja, satu diletakkan di depan pria yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Fukui, satu diletakaan di seberangnya, di depan kursi yang akan didudukinya. Pantatnya nyaris menyentuh dudukan kursi ketika pria dihadapannya kembali menyalak.

"Kau menyuruhku memakan sup dengan tangan? Cepat ambilkan aku sendok!"

Kini giliran Izuki yang menghela nafas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya petang tadi ketika dia menerima uluran tangan Fukui. Rasanya dasar jurang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di sini, mungkin.

"Ini!" ujarnya singkat saat menyerahkan sendok. Tak sepatah katapun dikeluarkan oleh keduanya selama prosesi makan malam sederhana itu. Izuki mempergunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memerhatikan keadaan ruangan dengan seksama. Dia perlu mencari jalan kabur alternatif dan mungkin senjata jika suatu saat keadaan darurat memaksanya untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Siapa tahu Fukui punya niat jahat, karena, yah, tidak ada salahnya, kan, berjaga-jaga.

Ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini kecil namun cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan dua ruang lainnya; kamar mandi yang disesaki bak mandi dan toilet hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk bergerak, begitu pula dengan kamar tidur yang hanya cukup untuk diisi satu ranjang kecil tanpa kasur dan meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan pakaian. Ruangan ini, sebaliknya, cukup luas untuk ditempati berbagai perabotan. Tepat di seberang pintu masuk, berbagai perlengkapan berburu seperti tombak, anak panah, dan busur tergantung di dinding. Juga sebuah cermin kecil berbingkai unik yang terlihat salah tempat. Di bawahnya, senjata-senjata lain tertumpuk di atas dipan kecil. Dilihat dari tebalnya debu yang menyelimuti, sepertinya senjata-senjata itu sudah lama tidak dipergunakan. Dipan yang sedikit lebih besar diletakkan tepat di kiri pintu masuk. Dua langkah di depannya, di samping jendela, adalah satu set meja kursi yang saat ini sedang ditempatinya. Dapur sederhana yang hanya ditandai dengan adanya satu buah tungku dan meja kecil dengan berbagai peralatan memasak diletakkan asal-asalan di atasnya menempati seberang meja makan.

Benak Izuki melayang kembali pada kamarnya di istana. Meski dia selalu bosan jika terlalu lama berada di sana, rasanya kamarnya jauh lebih ceria daripada pondokan ini. Saat bosan di kamar dan tidak bisa keluar (saat ia sedang diskors, misalnya), dia bisa berjalan mondar-mandir, berputar-putar, berlari, bahkan jungkir balik di dalam kamar. Di sini? Tidak, terima kasih. Salah gerak sedikit saja, bisa-bisa tombak di dinding melayang jatuh ke kepalanya. Karenanya Izuki bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria yang dengan rakusnya menenggak kuah sup di hadapannya ini jika sedang bosan.

Omong-omong tentang pria tersebut, sang Pangeran belum sempat memerhatikannya lebih lekat. Izuki ingat ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pondokan ini, tinggi tubuh mereka tidak terpaut jauh, mungkin hanya empat atau lima sentimeter. Postur tubuh mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda. Tubuhnya langsing namun terlihat kuat dengan balutan tunik abu-abu polos sebatas setengah paha. Lengan bajunya dilipat hingga siku, memperlihatkan lengannya yang kuat dan terlatih. Sabuk kulit yang sudah agak usang berwarna coklat tua melingkar di pinggang. Pedang yang sore tadi terikat di sana telah dilepas. Bordiran ungu berpola rumit tapi tidak terlihat berlebihan tersemat melingkar di ujung bawah tunik dan di sekitar kerah. Kerah berdirinya terbuka sampai setengah dada, memperlihatkan liontin yang tergantung pada benang hitam yang dililitkan dua kali di leher jenjangnya. Celana hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat namun juga tidak longgar membalut kakinya. Ujungnya tidak terlihat karena dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu bot kulit yang lapisan luarnya telah mengelupas di beberapa bagian.

Tidak ada yang istimewa bagi Izuki, malah terlihat terlalu biasa. Dia sudah biasa melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih glamor. Apalagi sebulan yang lalu dia baru saja dipertemukan dengan penguasa Diamond yang tanpa malu menyematkan emas dan permata di setiap bagian yang memungkinkan pada jubah-jubah sutra mereka yang berkibar. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya dari pria ini adalah liontin yang tergantung di dadanya.

Liontin itu berwarna putih, mungkin terbuat dari perak, berbentuk mahkota berujung empat dengan lambang Empat Kerajaan pada tiap-tiap ujungnya; Spade dan Club di ujung terluar diikuti dengan Heart dan Diamond di kiri kanan lubang tali. Tidak ada ukiran, tidak ada sulur, atau ular yang melilit, tapi ada kesan yang mengatakan bahwa liontin itu bukan liontin biasa yang bisa didapat dengan mudah di kios-kios perhiasan di ibukota. Terutama dengan adanya lambang keempat kerajaan disana. Guru-gurunya di istana sering berkata bahwa tidak baik membawa lambang kerajaan lain pada diri kita, karena selain bisa dianggap merendahkan kerajaan tersebut, bisa-bisa kita disebut penghianat dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Bicara tentang pelajaran, sepertinya dia pernah melihat lambang berbentuk persis seperti liontin itu di salah satu buku pelajarannya. Atau di salah satu buku tebal di perpustakaan istana. Tapi dia tidak ingat pada bab apa dan di buku yang mana.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kau juga punya _ini_," ujar Fukui dengan jari menunjuk ke dadanya. "Tidak perlu menatapnya sampai matamu hampir keluar begitu."

Sadar secara tidak langsung dia juga telah memandang dada lawan bicaranya dengan begitu intens, Izuki membuang muka, malu. "A-aku tidak menatap apapun."

Pria berambut abu-abu itu mendengus, dengan gerakan sambil lalu mengancingkan tuniknya sampai leher. "Ya, ya, terserahlah," ujarnya sambil menggeliat ke belakang. Kursinya yang tidak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang namun dengan tangkas pria itu dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali dengan cepat. "Mungkin di tempat tinggalmu _itu_ tidak disebut dengan menatap, tapi itulah yang aku tahu. Maaf, aku tidak seterpelajar dirimu."

Seringaian yang ditunjukkan pria di hadapannya itu membuat Izuki merinding. "Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Katakan saja langsung!"

"Hm? Hmm... Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu? Bergelantungan seperti monyet. Dan jangan bilang kau sedang melatih otot, karena kau hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tadi bilang tidak sedang mengelak dari pertanyaanku, kan? Kalau begitu jadilah laki-laki dan buktikan kata-katamu!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, aku _bukan_ satu-satunya laki-laki di sini."

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun."

"Tapi akulah yang bertanya padamu lebih dahulu. Jadilah laki-laki dan jawab pertanyaanku maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Cukup adil, kan?"

Izuki diam tidak menjawab. Dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia harus mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada pria ini. Apakah dia bisa dipercaya? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan? Dia bisa berkata dia adalah anak tuan tanah di salah satu desa tepi hutan yang kabur dari kawin paksa, tapi dia tidak tahu satupun nama desa yang ada di sana. Selain itu, dia juga harus memikirkan identitas dan nama palsu yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan ditanyakan oleh Fukui.

Ketukan di meja membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Fukui. "Oi, aku menunggu!" Ketika Izuki masih tetap membisu, pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dia berkata dengan suara berat, sangat berbeda dengan suara cempreng bernada tidak peduli yang selalu ditunjukkannya. "Aku bertanya, apa yang membuat _Pangeran Izuki_ kabur ke tengah hutan ini sendirian tanpa pengawal."

Tubuh Izuki menegang mendengar ucapan Fukui barusan. Dia tahu identitas aslinya. Dia tahu kalau dia adalah seorang pangeran. Tapi kenapa dia seakan memberi kesan dia tidak tahu apa-apa? Lebih dari itu, apa tujuan pria ini menyelamatkan dirinya? Apa dia akan menjadikannya tawanan dan meminta tebusan yang jumlahnya tidak masuk akal dari kerajaan? Apa mungkin dia adalah mata-mata dari kerajaan lain yang ingin mengorek informasi dari dirinya? Tapi bukannya kerajaannya sedang tidak berkonflik dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya? Atau mungkin dia adalah pembunuh bayaran? Dia kerap mendengar cerita tentang seringnya pembunuh bayaran dikirim oleh musuh kerajaan untuk membunuh anggota keluarga istana. Tapi bukannya petang tadi pria ini menyelamatkannya? Siapa sebenarnya pria di hadapannya ini?

Didorong rasa kalut, terkejut, dan takut, Izuki berdiri mendadak dari kursinya, menyebabkan kursi yang baru saja didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang. Beruntung tadi dia sempat memerhatikan ruangan tersebut karena sekarang dia tahu pasti kemana dia akan melangkah. Mundur dua langkah, punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding. Di samping kiri, berbagai macam senjata menumpuk di atas dipan. Tangannya meraih satu pedang teratas, dan langsung menyesal. Pedang itu terlalu berat. Dengan kesal dia melempar kembali pedang itu ke tempatnya semula dan mengambil pedang yang lebih kecil. Puas dengan pilihannya, Izuki mengibaskan pedang ke depan. Tangannya masih terasa sakit akibat bergelantungan hampir setengah hari di batang kayu, tapi tak dipedulikannya. Kini ujung pedang mengarah pada pria yang sedang bersandar santai di kursi dengan pegangan sendok mencuat dari bibirnya.

"Apa tujuanmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Izuki berteriak lantang, selantang yang bisa diucapkan dengan suara gemetar.

Pria itu kembali menyeringai, terlihat menggelikan dengan sendok di mulut. Dalam kondisi normal, Izuki pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari melontarkan lelucon garingnya. Tapi tidak saat ini. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya semakin begidik.

"Tidak perlu heboh begitu. Sudah aku bilang namaku Fukui." Tanpa memedulikan pedang yang teracung ke arahnya, Fukui berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Izuki. Izuki yang merasa terpojok kembali mengacungkan pedang dengan sikap mengancam. "Letakkan sajalah benda tak berguna itu. Kau tidak lihat mata pedangnya tumpul." Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, Fukui menggenggam ujung pedang yang mengarah ke dadanya. "Nah, kan! Tanganku tidak luka."

Mata Izuki membulat. Dia merasa tak berdaya. Dia merasa lemah. Tanpa pengawal-pengawalnya, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia baru menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan ayahnya untuk belajar bertarung dan berpedang. Menyesal telah mengatai adiknya sebagai boneka ayahnya yang tidak mempunyai kebebasan. Seharusnya dia juga tidak menyisihkan buku-buku cerita kesatria dan menganggapnya tidak berguna. Semua bacaan akan berguna pada saatnya karena kita tak tahu apa yang akan menghadang kita di masa depan. Di atas segalanya, dia menyesal telah berpikiran sempit dan memilih kabur dari masalah.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Izuki, Fukui merenggut pedang dengan menariknya dari bagian ujung yang telah terlebih dahulu ada dalam genggamannya dan melemparkannya ke samping. Tanpa membuang waktu, Fukui membantingkan kedua lengannya di kedua sisi kepala Pangeran Heart yang gemetar, membuat tubuh sang Pangeran kembali menegang.

"Sudah aku bilang, kan! Tidak perlu heboh begitu. Segalanya tentang diriku yang kau skenariokan dalam otak kecilmu itu, Pangeran, semuanya salah."

Jika memungkinkan, Izuki ingin lebih merapatkan dirinya ke dinding ketika Fukui semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan selama dia berbicara. Senyum miring yang kadang berubah menjadi seringaian tak pernah lepas dari bibir yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. Sang Pangeran semakin tak kuasa menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Situasinya saat ini benar-benar seperti kata pepatah; keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut buaya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan? Kalau kau ingin emas–"

"Kau tak pernah mendengar perkataan orang lain ya, Pangeran?" Tangannya mulai memainkan surai hitam Izuki. "Aku tak ingin emasmu, atau nyawamu, atau apalah itu. Aku bukan bandit, bukan perampok, bukan pembunuh bayaran seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya seorang pria biasa yang memilih tinggal menepi di dalam hutan karena jengah dengan kehidupan kota yang penuh muslihat. Tidak bermaksud jahat sedikit pun. Kau boleh tenang."

"Kau pikir aku akan memercaya–" Kemudian suatu pikiran menyeruak ke dalam benaknya. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau tahu yang aku pikirkan?"

Pria dihadapannya terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Karena aku memang bisa membaca pikiran," sahutnya asal. Tangannya masih memilin dan melintir rambut Izuki.

Mata sang Pangeran membulat. "Benarkah? Ternyata begitu. Jadi karena itu kau bisa tahu kalau aku pangeran?" Kini ketika situasi kritis sudah berangsur-angsur berlalu, Izuki juga berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi dirinya yang polos dan blak-blakan. "Nafasmu bau daging."

Bibir berkedut, pembuluh darah menegang di pelipis, secepat dia menyudutkan Izuki, secepat itu pula Fukui berbalik dan kembali duduk di kursi, menyempatkan diri memberdirikan kursi yang beberapa saat lalu dijatuhkan Izuki dalam perjalanannya. "Pakaianmu meneriakkan 'Aku pangeraaan' pada setiap orang, bodoh!" Tangannya mengibas-ngibas jengkel. "Kalau kau memang ingin kabur, kaburlah dengan cerdas. Pilih baju yang tidak terlalu menyolok."

Sang Pangeran tercengang, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengamati kembali pakaian yang dipakainya. Tunik hitam? Oh, iya. Dia sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan Fukui.

"Mantel merah marun dengan lambang hati berwarna hitam tanda anggota keluarga kerajaan. Lencana kain hitam dengan ornamen mata burung bermanik hijau tanda putra atau putri raja. Dan siapa lagi pangeran Heart yang ceroboh, tengil, dan payah, kalau bukan Pangeran Kedua, hm?

"Hei, aku mendengar penghinaan di sana!"

"Memang aku sedang menghinamu. Kenapa? Kau mau menuntutku dimasukkan ke dalam penjara?"

Izuki memberengut. "Aku bukan jenis orang yang seperti itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu terlalu banyak untuk ukuran penduduk hutan."

"Apa aku mendengar penghinaan di sana?"

"Aku memang menghinamu."

"Hah, kau terlalu meremehkanku jika menganggap tinggal di hutan membuatku buta akan dunia luar. Tidak sepertimu yang terkurung di dalam istana dan hanya mengetahui dunia hanya dari buku, bukuku adalah realitas. Dan realitas adalah bahan baku yang digunakan penulis untuk menyusun sebuah buku. Dengan kata lain, aku dua langkah di depanmu dalam hal kehidupan."

"Iya, aku tahu aku memang masih bau kencur."

"Baguslah."

"Kau tidak mendengar nada sarkastis di sana?" Ketika tak ada jawaban, sang Pangeran melanjutkan, "Lalu, kenapa tadi kau pura-pura bodoh? Maksudku kau memang berniat menyembunyikannya, kan, kalau kau tahu identitasku? Tadi kau benar-benar memberi kesan bahwa kau punya maksud tersembunyi. Apa yang terjadi kalau kebetulan pedang yang aku ambil tadi bukan pedang tumpul."

Fukui mendengus. "Satu-satunya pedang yang tidak tumpul di sini hanya itu." Dengan dagunya dia menunjuk pedang yang diletakkan asal di atas dipan kayu di sisi kiri pintu. "Dan aku cuma ingin menggodamu saja, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu. Ternyata luar biasa menarik." Kembali dia terkekeh.

* * *

><p>Suara bergemeresak membangunkan Izuki.<p>

Otaknya sudah terjaga namun sepertinya badannya masih menuntut untuk diberi waktu lebih untuk istirahat. Karena itu, dia masih membiarkan matanya tertutup mesti telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas sumpah serapah yang berasal dari sebelah kanannya. Sesuatu membentur kayu ranjang yang saat ini ditidurinya menyebabkannya bergetar sedikit, lebih banyak sumpahan dia dengar, juga suara gesekan sebuah benda berat yang ditarik.

Nafas sang Pangeran Heart tercekat. Benaknya yang sudah terjaga selama beberapa saat meraba-raba mencari memori dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya berhasil merumuskan situasi dan kondisinya saat ini. Kemarin ketika dia sudah hampir terjatuh ke dalam kuburan yang digalinya sendiri, seseorang meraih tangannya dan menariknya keluar. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah pondokan, makan malam, berdebat, hampir berkelahi (sepihak), bersepakat, kemudian pergi tidur.

Bersepakat. Tentang Fukui. Dia telah bersepakat dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria itu bukanlah orang jahat yang patut diwaspadai. Izuki mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa dia begitu mudahnya memercayai orang yang baru saja ditemuinya? Bisa jadi, kan, pria itu hanya berpura-pura baik, manis di mulut, tapi kemudian menusuknya diam-diam dari belakang. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya. Mungkin saja benda berat yang sedang ditariknya adalah peti mati yang disimpannya di bawah ranjang, siap menelan korbannya, yang dalam kasus ini adalah Izuki. Boleh saja dia bukan perampok atau pembunuh bayaran seperti yang telah ditegaskannya semalam, tapi selalu ada kemungkinan lain. Psikopat misalnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia telah menjalani kehidupan berat dengan tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan. Rasa kemanusiaannya, walaupun sedikit, pasti telah terkikis.

Dia harus kabur. Dan dengan sangat cepat.

Suara bergemeresak itu terdengar lagi. Izuki membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, dan langsung memicing kembali. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela kecil di samping ranjang begitu menyilaukan matanya. Dilihat dari intensitas cahayanya Izuki menebak tengah hari sudah hampir berlalu. Ah, berarti dia sudah tertidur cukup lama.

Kali ini terdengar suara bergemerincing, seperti suara beberapa benda metal saling bertumbukan. Detak jantung pria bersurai hitam itu berhenti sesaat kemudian berdegup dengan cepat. Dia harus segera kabur. Setelah menghitung satu sampai tiga dalam hati, pada hitungan keempat, sang Pangeran bangkit berdiri kemudian melompat ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Berhasil! Teriaknya dalam hati. Seruan kaget pria yang telah menyelamatkannya kemarin menjadi latar musik paling indah yang pernah didengarnya. Kecuali takdir berkata lain melalui selimut yang selama beberapa jam yang lalu melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam. Kakinya yang tersandung kain lusuh itu menyebakannya terjungkal dan dahinya yang terantuk daun pintu menimbulkan latar musik paling menyedihkan sepanjang sejarah. Izuki mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Dua lengan menariknya bangun dengan kasar. "Dahimu berdarah. Diamlah! Jangan bergerak-gerak begitu!" Begitu berhasil terduduk, Fukui segera memeriksa dahinya, sesekali menyentuhnya dengan jari-jarinya yang kasar.

"Ouch!"

"Tidak usah manja." Tanpa peringatan Fukui memukulkan telapak tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk memeriksa dahinya ke puncak kepala sang Pangeran. "Hanya berdarah sedikit, tidak ada yang parah. Tunggu di bangku itu, aku akan segera kembali." Pria itu bangun dan beranjak menuju pintu depan namun sebelum mencapainya, dia berhenti dan berbalik kembali menghampiri Izuki. Tanpa kata, dia mengalungkan kalung rantai yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya ke leher sang Pangeran. "Jangan coba-coba melepasnya!" Dia memperingatkan kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Sepeninggalan Fukui, Izuki segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju dipan panjang di samping satu-satunya pintu yang ada di pondok itu. Benaknya berteriak-teriak memerintahkannya untuk segera kabur, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa berat. Izuki masih bisa merasakan jemari Fukui menyentuh dahinya, terasa lembut dan menenangkan. Seperti tangan ibunya saat mengelus dahinya ketika demam, atau tangan besar Kagami yang membelai kepalanya saat dia sedang gundah. Tangan yang ingin melindungi.

Izuki menggeram jengkel. Kenapa dia begitu lemah hanya dengan sedikit kebaikan yang ditunjukkan orang lain padanya. Itulah mengapa dia selalu tidak sadar sejak kecil dia selalu di_bully_ sang kakak. Hanya dengan senyuman, kata-kata manis, dan sedikit iming-iming hadiah, dia selalu dengan senang hati melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?"

"Hah?" Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Izuki tidak sadar Fukui sudah kembali ke pondok dan telah duduk bersila di sampingnya. Di tangannya tergenggam beberapa lembar daun. Butir-butir bening air masih tersisa di permukaannya, beberapa mengalir ke telapak tangan pria itu dan kemudian menetes ke lantai kayu. "Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Fukui hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan dedaunan di tangannya. Setelah membolak-balik dan memilih selembar daun yang agak besar dan berwarna lebih muda dari beberapa lainnya, pria itu memasukkannya ke mulut, mengunyahnya. Izuki mengernyit.

"Hei, aku bisa memasakkanmu sup kalau kau masih punya daging. Tidak perlu menjadi vegetarian menyedihkan seperti ini," ujarnya hati-hati.

"Siapa yang vegetarian?"

"Kau. Lagipula, daun apa itu? Kau kenyang hanya dengan memakannya beberapa lembar?"

Tanpa disangka, Fukui memuntahkan kembali daun yang sudah remuk itu ke telapak tangannya, membuat Izuki meringis jijik.

"Hieek, apa-apaan kau ini? Menjijik– Hei apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku! Hei!" Tidak memedulikan teriakan histeris Izuki, Fukui menarik dagu Pangeran Heart tersebut dan menempelkan daun remuk bercampur ludah itu ke dahinya, menekannya terus agar tidak jatuh ketika pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu berontak.

"Berhenti meronta!" katanya kemudian setelah beberapa saat Izuki masih juga belum berhenti menggeliat. "Aku tidak punya obat di sini. Hanya rumput Plantain ini yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mengompres lukamu. Sekarang pegang ini, biar aku carikan kain," tambahnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar tidur.

"Kan kau bisa memperingatkanku dulu. Biar aku sendiri yang mengunyahnya." Izuki mencebik kecil.

"Memangnya kau doyan?" sahut Fukui dari ruang sebelah. Sesaat kemudian dia keluar membawa selembar kain. Dengan hati-hati dia ikatkan kain itu di seputar dahi Izuki, menutupi sepahan daun Plantain. "Kau boleh mencoba mengunyahnya besok pagi ketika kita menggantinya dengan yang baru. Semoga bengkaknya tidak semakin menjadi. Nah, selesai. Jangan dipegang-pegang." Tangannya menepis tangan Izuki yang mencoba menyentuh maha karyanya tersebut. Sang Pangeran menurut.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hm."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara. Fukui bersandar santai di dinding kayu. Di sebelahnya, Izuki duduk di ujung dipan dengan kaki menggantung. Suara kicauan burung terdengar dari luar. Izuki belum pernah mendengar burung berkicau bersahut-sahutan sedekat ini. Satu-satunya suara hewan yang rutin menyapanya di istana hanyalah suara jengkerik. Dan kuda. Dan domba dan sapi. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun suara-suara itu membuatnya merasa sedekat ini dengan alam seperti yang saat ini dirasakannya.

Izuki selalu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah manusia urban yang mengagumi berbagai macam benda ciptaan manusia; patung, lukisan, bangunan. Ajakan yang sesekali dilontarkan ayahnya untuk mengajaknya berburu dan bersatu dengan alam selalu ditolaknya. Tapi kini ketika dia merasakan secara langsung, duduk di dalam pondok di tengah hutan, dengan terkejut dia mendapati dirinya cukup menyukainya. Suara air bergemericik yang berasal dari sungai semakin menambah damainya suasana.

"Kau masih menaruh curiga padaku, ya?" tanya Fukui tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar jauh dan sedikit menuduh, membuat Izuki merasa bersalah, agak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, aku hanya–"

"Tidak perlu berbohong. Tadi kau berniat kabur, kan? Entah pikiran aneh apa lagi yang merasuki benakmu, tapi biar aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sesukamu. Kalau kau merasa aku cukup mencurigakan dan kau merasa tidak aman, kau boleh pergi. Tapi aku sarankan, lebih baik jangan pergi ke dalam hutan ini lebih jauh, karena kau tidak akan menjumpai apapun. Hanya ada laut di ujung sana. Aku juga tidak menyarankanmu untuk kembali ke istana. Keadaan sedang kacau di sana. Jadi lebih baik kau tinggal di sini."

Keadaan sedang kacau? Tentu saja. Hari ini adalah hari yang telah dijanjikan untuk melakukan pemboyongan dirinya ke Diamond, tapi sang tokoh utama malah menghilang. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kuroko ketika mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong kemarin pagi. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi pelayannya yang biasanya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ayah dan ibunya, dan mungkin Jack Kiyoshi dan Kagami pasti kalut dan langsung memerintahkan seluruh pelayan dan pengawal untuk mencarinya di setiap sudut istana. Izuki menghela nafas. Seketika dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Ucapan singkatnya menimbulkan reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka. Fukui langsung menegakkan duduknya. Tangan kasanya menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang Pangeran dengan erat. "Jangan!" teriaknya. Ketika Izuki hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung dan curiga, pria itu membuang mukanya dan dengan ragu-ragu melepaskan genggamannya. "Maksudku, keadaan sedang kacau di sana. Bahaya bagimu untuk tiba-tiba muncul."

"Keadaan di istana _kacau_ karena _kau_ _cu_lik aku."

"Hah? Siapa yang menculikmu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Aku punya palu di kamarku." Ketika hanya tatapan melongo Fukui yang didapatinya, Izuki melanjutkan. "Lagipula, darimana kau tahu situasi di ibukota sedang kacau? Tidak mungkin kau datang ke ibukota dan saat ini sudah ada di sini."

"Temanku datang tadi pagi. Aku tahu darinya." Dengan mengabaikan seruan _'kau punya teman?'_ dari Izuki dia melanjutkan, "Kalau tebakanku benar, kau kabur karena menghindari pernikahan dengan Raja Diamond, kan? Usaha setengah-setengahmu untuk kabur akan sia-sia kalau kau kembali sekarang."

"Usahaku tidak setengah-setengah," Izuki menyalak. "Aku berusaha keras."

"Hah, tidak percaya. Kau bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Makanan dan baju ganti misalnya. Atau senjata. Aku bertaruh kau juga tidak punya tujuan."

"Aku menjatuhkan tasku saat aku terperosok ke dalam jurang kemarin. Dan aku punya tujuan! Aku berniat bersembunyi di sini selama beberapa hari sampai rombongan Diamond enyah dari kerajaan."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini. Sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Dan jangan pernah melepaskan kalung itu." Fukui menambahkan, setengah mengancam.

Izuki hampir melupakan kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Tangan sang Pangeran secara tidak sadar bergerak ke atas dan memainkan batu hitam yang tergantung di kalung rantai itu. "Kau tahu," ujarnya kemudian, "kau sangat misterius. Dengan tindakan dan ucapanmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus memercayaimu atau tidak."

Fukui tersenyum. Bukan senyum miring atau seringaian yang selalu ditunjukkannya, namun senyum lembut yang menenangkan. Sorot matanya juga berubah, tidak lagi menusuk atau menghakimi, tapi sorot mata peduli dan pengertian Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan dengan sangat hati-hati membelai pipi Izuki. "Kau bisa memercayakan hidupmu padaku. Aku tidak akan mencelakai orang yang sudah aku jaga sejak lahir."


	3. Chapter 2

Sudah tiga hari Pangeran Izuki menghilang. Kagami tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di benak Pangerannya tersebut ketika memutuskan menyelinap kabur dari istana. Dia tahu sang Pangeran memang masih kekanakan meski di usianya yang sudah 22 tahun. Tapi, menyelinap kabur? Dia benar-benar akan memukul kepala Pangeran Kedua itu begitu mereka menemukannya.

Kagami melangkah cepat meninggalkan markasnya di sayap timur istana. Sepatu botnya bergaung di sepanjang koridor batu, bersahutan dengan gema serupa dari langkah prajurit lain yang berlalu lalang. Mantelnya berkibar di belakang tubuhnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendapat kabar bahwa pasukan yang diperintahkannya untuk menyusuri sungai dan hutan di belakang istana telah kembali, namun tanpa sang Pangeran. Dia ingin, bukan, harus berada di sana ketika dia memberikan laporannya pada Raja.

"Fukuda!" panggilanya pada seorang prajurit yang melintas. "Dimana Koganei?"

"Dia sedang menghadap Raja. Anda akan kesana?"

"Bukankah aku memang harus berada disana? Oh, ya. Tolong siapkan prajurit pengirim pesan. Mungkin kita akan membutuhkannya untuk menyampaikan perkembangan ini ke Diamond." Prajurit itu mengangguk dan berlalu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kagami meneruskan langkah.

Rombongan Diamond yang dijadwalkan datang menjemput Pangeran Izuki, tiba di Heart kemarin pagi. Kagami dapat melihat Diamond telah mempersiapkan acara boyongan ini sebaik yang mereka bisa, yang berarti penuh kemewahan tipikal Diamond. Lihat saja tumpukan perhiasan emas yang ditinggalkan di ruang singgasana. Pun kereta kuda yang nantinya akan mengangkut sang calon Ratu. Kagami sempat mengintip dan tertegun melihat betapa mewahnya kereta itu. Bagian interiornya didominasi warna kuning dari kain sutra dan beludru berkualitas tinggi, mengimbangi pelitur emas yang melapisi rangka kayunya. Wajah Raja Moriyama yang menaiki kuda putih dengan berbagai emblem tergantung di lehernya juga terlihat berseri-seri. Kagami sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah itu berubah murung beberapa saat kemudian.

Meskipun demikian, dengan sangat menyesal, pria berambut merah itu mengakui secuil hatinya merasa agak lega dengan kaburnya sang Pangeran. Dia tidak berada dalam posisi yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan tersebut, karena pada dasarnya memang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa. Di sisi lain, hatinya tidak rela menyerahkan Pangerannya pada Raja Diamond. Saat kunjungan pertama Diamond minggu lalu, Kagami menyadari ketertarikan Raja Moriyama pada Pangeran Izuki. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan memang. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang bertubuh kekar, meski lelaki, Pangeran Izuki bertubuh ramping. Dengan kulit putih dan wajah manis tanpa dosa, ia telah menarik perhatian banyak orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, termasuk prajurit-prajurit bawahannya.

Dia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan ketertarikan Raja tersebut pada Pangerannya. Yang disesalkannya adalah posisi mereka. Jabatan ratu memang menggiurkan, tapi baginya posisi itu sangat menyesakkan. Tidak menjadi masalah jika ratu tersebut adalah perempuan seperti yang terjadi di Heart saat ini. Raja dan ratu dapat jatuh cinta dan hidup bersama selamanya sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah. Tapi jika ratu tersebut laki-laki, seperti yang terjadi di tiga kerajaan lainnya, mendapatkan posisi sebagai ratu bukanlah anugerah yang menyenangkan. Disaat sang raja dapat menikah lagi untuk mendapatkan keturunan, ratu harus selamanya melajang, paling tidak sampai raja yang didampinginya wafat atau mengundurkan diri dan ratu berikutnya yang ditakdirkan untuk raja yang sedang berkuasa muncul.

Fakta bahwa raja menaruh perhatian lebih pada ratu(laki-laki)nya, semakin mempersulit keadaan. Meski mereka saling mencintai, raja tetap harus menikahi seorang wanita untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Sekali lagi, ratu harus menelan buah maja.

Namun takdir tidak bisa diubah. Posisi ratu tidak dapat dengan begitu saja dilemparkan pada orang lain. Mau tak mau, Pangeran Izuki harus tetap dinobatkan sebagai Ratu Diamond. Kecuali jika raja yang sedang berkuasa mengundurkan diri dan digantikan dengan raja yang baru, yang berarti juga ratu baru. Tapi Kagami sangsi Raja tersebut mau begitu saja mundur dari jabatan yang mungkin telah diidam-idamkannya sejak lama.

Jika berada pada posisi Pangeran Izuki, mungkin Kagami juga akan mempertimbangkan untuk kabur. Tapi kuncinya adalah kata _mempertimbangkan_. Dia tidak akan benar-benar kabur seperti pengecut. Kagami menggeram.

"Ace, Anda terlambat." Prajurit yang menjaga di pintu ruang singgasana berseru ketika ia muncul dari belokan koridor.

Sang Ace mempercepat langkah, tanpa mengucapkan apapun segera menyelinap masuk melalui celah kecil pintu yang dibukakan oleh prajurit tersebut. Dadanya langsung sesak saat mendapati ruang singgasana begitu murung. Tak ada seorang pun yang berucap, hanya suara isakan yang terdengar. Ratu Riko menangis hebat di singgasananya dengan wajah terbenam di mantel merah Pangeran Tsuchida yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan sang Putra Mahkota melingkari bahu ibunya, menenangkan. Selembar kain merah muda bernoda lumpur tergenggam di tangannya. Sejak menghilangnya Pangeran Izuki, sang Ratu memang sering terlihat mengucurkan air mata, tapi tidak sehebat ini. Wajah menunduk Jack juga bukan indikasi yang bagus. Sang Raja tetap duduk tegak berwibawa di singgasananya, meski bahunya sedikit tegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya agak tercekat.

"Ace," ucap Raja Hyuga setelah menarik nafas panjang. "Memang belum ada bukti yang pasti, namum sepertinya putraku jatuh ke dalam jurang di dalam hutan."

Bintik merah Kagami berputar-putar tak fokus di matanya. Tangannya mengepal. "Apa?"

"Pasukan Batalion 3 pimpinan Kapten Koganei yang kau perintahkan menyisir hutan belakang istana menemukan syal Pangeran Izuki di mulut jurang." Kali ini Jack Kiyoshi yang menjawab. "Tapi Pangeran tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun di sekitar tempat itu."

Dahi Kagami berkerut. "Bisa saja Pangeran tak sengaja menjatuhkan syalnya di sana. Kalian langsung kembali hanya dengan penemuan ini?" sang Ace mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bawahannya yang masih berlutut di lantai.

"Ada robekan di syal itu, Ace. Jika dilihat dari lesakan tanah dari benda panjang dan kecil di sudut jurang, sepertinya Pangeran sempat berpegangan pada syalnya yang tersangkut di ranting pohon sebelum akhirnya jatuh. Jejak kaki dan bekas terpeleset juga ditemukan di sekitar lokasi. Bukan begitu, Kapten?" Pertanyaan Kiyoshi dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kami belum sempat memeriksa dasar jurang, mengingat hari sudah lewat tengah hari." Koganei menambahkan.

"Untuk mencapai dasar jurang kurang lebih dibutuhkan waktu setengah hari karena harus memutari air terjun. Jika besok pagi-pagi sekali berangkat, siang hari kita akan sampai di sana. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk pencarian sebelum hari gelap." Kiyoshi kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Dan kalian membiarkan Pangeran menunggu sehari lebih lama?" Kagami mendesis.

"Kagami–"

"Belum tentu saat ini Pangeran sudah meninggal. Selalu ada kemungkinan ia masih hidup!" Hening, tak ada seorang pun yang menyahut. "Yang Mulia, biarkan saya mencarinya. Mereka boleh berangkat besok pagi, tapi saya akan berangkat sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda, Ace! Kalau kau berangkat sekarang, bisa-bisa kau juga akan terperosok ke dalam jurang!"

"Jack, aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu! Yang Mulia?"

"Baiklah." Sang Raja akhirnya menjawab setelah diam beberapa saat. Ratu Riko yang sudah sedikit tenang turut memerhatikan percakapan mereka. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada Kagami. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kagami mengangguk sedikit, memastikan pesan Sang Ratu sampai padanya. "Bawalah prajurit sebanyak yang kau butuhkan." Raja Hyuga kembali bertitah.

"Saya akan berangkat sendiri, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi lusa kau sudah harus pulang, dengan atau tanpa Pangeran." Kagami mengangguk. "Pergilah, restuku selalu bersamamu."

Setelah membungkuk, Kagami beranjak menuju pintu kayu raksasa yang dilaluinya tadi saat memasuki ruangan. Prajurit penjaga sudah membukakan pintu untuknya namun kakinya terhenti oleh panggilan Sang Raja.

"Kagami! Terima kasih."

Sang Ace mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu.

* * *

><p>Lain tempat, lain cerita. Dua hari Izuki tinggal di pondok kecil Fukui, tapi pria itu masih juga belum mau membuka dirinya. Ia tidak berharap banyak, hanya ingin tahu latar belakang dan jati diri pria misterius itu. Dengan begitu, dia akan bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya.<p>

Dia _memang_ sudah tidak mencurigainya, namun beberapa ucapan dan tindakan pria itu masih menimbulkan tanda tangan besar di benak sang Pangeran. Ucapannya kemarin pagi, misalnya. Fukui berkata dia sudah menjaganya sejak lahir. Bukannya itu berarti dia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga istana? Karena setahu Izuki, satu-satunya pelayan yang selalu berada dekat dengannya sejak kecil hanya Kuroko. Ketika Izuki mempertanyakan hal itu, Fukui menolak untuk menjawab, bahkan memintanya untuk tidak mengungkit hal itu kembali.

Kalung yang saat ini melingkari lehernya juga menimbulkan pertanyaan. Fukui melarang dengan sangat tegas untuk tidak melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Pria itu bahkan menyempatkan diri menyesuaikan panjang rantai agar tidak jatuh saat Izuki membungkuk. Ketika dia bertanya, lagi-lagi Fukui bungkam.

Yang terakhir adalah tadi pagi. Ketika matahari telah sepenggalah, setelah mengganti kompres di dahinya, Fukui mengikatkan pedang pada sabuk kulit di pinggang, menyandangkan sandang kulit kantong anak panah di bahu, dan mengambil busur yang tergantung di dinding. Bersiap untuk berburu. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar, kembali Fukui memperingatkannya dengan tegas untuk tidak sekalipun keluar dari pondok, apapun yang terjadi. Kali ini sang Pangeran tidak mau susah-susah bertanya. Toh, dia tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya juga.

Petang sudah hampir tiba saat Izuki bergulung di dipan kayu menunggu kedatangan Fukui, namun pria itu tak kunjung pulang. Sang Pangeran mulai bosan. Ia jadi ingat pertanyaan retoriknya tentang apa yang mungkin dilakukan Fukui jika dia bosan di dalam rumah. Izuki mendengus. Tentu saja dia akan berjalan ke luar, berburu, berlari berkejaran dengan rusa diantara rimbunan pohon seperti saat ini. Sedangkan dirinya? Tidak ada bedanya di istana atau di pondok kecil di tengah hutan, dia selalu menjadi pihak yang diperintah-perintah. Di istana, ada sang Raja yang ditakutinya sehingga dia menurut saja. Sekarang sang Raja tidak ada, hanya ada Fukui. Dan siapa Fukui sehingga dapat membuat Pangeran Kedua Heart menurut padanya?

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak bisa mengungkung Izuki di dalam pondoknya yang membosankan.

Tekatnya sudah bulat. Sebelum berubah pikiran, buru-buru Izuki bangkit dari posisi tiduran dan melompat menuju pintu. Namun ternyata Dewi Fortuna kembali tidak berpihak padanya. Ketika kakinya setengah terangkat keluar dari ambang pintu, Fukui sudah berada lima langkah di depannya, berjalan menuju pondokan dengan rusa mati terseret di belakangnya.

Izuki dapat melihat mata pria itu berkedut. Tangan seketika melepaskan genggaman pada kaki rusa. Tanpa menghiraukan buruannya, Fukui berderap menghampiri Izuki dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam pondok dengan kasar hingga Pangeran Heart yang masih tercengang jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Suara pintu dibanting terdengar menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Izuki masih berusaha bangun ketika tuniknya ditarik paksa oleh tangan yang telah mendorongnya. Hal berikutnya yang disadarinya adalah dirinya kembali bersimpuh di lantai dengan sebelah pipinya panas dan rasa metalik memenuhi indra penyecapnya.

"Apa yang aku bilang tentang tidak keluar rumah apapun yang terjadi?" Pria itu mulai menyalak. "Di saat aku sedang bersusah payah mencarikanmu makanan–" Nada bicaranya sarat akan tuduhan. Suaranya bergemuruh memekakan telinga, membuat Izuki merasa seperti terdakwa yang sedang mendengarkan penuntut membacakan daftar kejahatannya yang tak berujung.

"Kau tidak memberiku alasan," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak memberiku alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Kau tidak mengatakan padaku kenapa aku harus tetap tinggal." Izuki meraung, tak kalah keras dari salakan Fukui sebelumnya. Dia masih tetap dalam posisi bersimpuh di lantai tapi ia sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar kini memerah. Begitu juga dengan pipinya. "Kau membuatku tidak ingin tinggal," lanjutnya lirih.

Fukui mendesis, "Apakah _aku_ menyelamatkan hidupmu yang menyedihkan tidak cukup menjadi alasan bagimu untuk menurutiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku."

Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya tergelak, seakan ucapan Izuki barusan adalah hal terlucu yang pernah didengarnya. "Jawaban klise macam opera sabun," ujarnya masih setengah tertawa. Izuki sudah membuka mulutnya, siap meneriakkan sumpah serapah ketika tiba-tiba mata pria dihadapannya menyipit, mengancam. "Kalau begitu kembali, kambalilah ke lubang itu dan terjunlah ke kuburanmu!"

Dulu Izuki selalu tak habis pikir ketika melihat para gadis yang ia tolak cintanya berlari menjauh sambil mengucurkan air mata. Di matanya, mereka terlihat begitu menyedihkan, menunjukkan kelemahan pada orang yang telah menyakiti mereka. Namun kini dia dapat sedikit memahami perasaan mereka, karena saat ini ia juga ingin segera berlari menjauh dari pria ini. Melihat raut wajah keras Fukui dan matanya yang menyipit tajam membuat hatinya terasa diremas. Dia merasa tak diinginkan, merasa tertolak. Matanya memanas. Tapi dia tidak akan menangis. Dia tak boleh menangis seperti gadis-gadis itu. Tidak di hadapan pria ini.

"Baik!"

Dengan bertumpu pada tangan kiri, Izuki bangkit dan berderap menuju satu-satunya jalan keluar. Dia ingin segera pergi. Namun belum sampai jemarinya menggapai daun pintu, tangan kasar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menangkap pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh. Sebuah sentakan dan kini wajahnya telah terbenam di tunik abu-abu Fukui. Bau matahari dan keringat akibat berlari seharian menguar dari tubuh di depannya, tapi Izuki tidak memedulikannya. Perhatiannya terfokus pada lengan kuat yang dengan segera melingkari tubuhnya, menguncinya di satu tempat.

"Maaf," Fukui berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Maafkan aku. Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku."

Izuki berontak. Sebagai balasan, pelukan di bahunya mengerat, bisikan di telinganya tidak juga berhenti, membuat hatinya semakin pedih. Akhirnya kepedihan itu ia luapkan juga. Izuki mulai terisak di dada Fukui. Kedua lengan Sang Pangeran melingkari tubuh penyelamatnya, mencengkeram bagian belakang tunik abu-abunya.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum tubuh Fukui menegang tiba-tiba. Seketika rengkuhan di bahu Izuki terlepas, kedua tangan yang sesaat lalu melingkari bahunya kini mencengkeram pundaknya membuat kedua tubuh yang tadinya berimpitan itu kini terpisah sepanjang lengan. Dahi Fukui berkerut, kepalanya sedikit terteleng, seperti sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dengan seksama. Dahi Izuki juga berkerut, bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apapun kecuali suara hutan yang biasa. Tanpa peringatan, Fukui menarik lengan sang Pangeran dan membawanya memasuki kamar tidur.

"Seseorang sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dan aku bisa bilang dia tidak bermaksud baik, paling tidak terhadapmu." Fukui berkata cepat. Begitu memasuki kamar tidur, ia segera berjongkok di samping ranjang dan mendorong Izuki masuk ke kolongnya. "Sekarang masuklah ke dalam sini dan jangan membuat suara sedikit pun."

Benar kata Fukui. Tepat saat ia selesai berbicara, pintu depan diketuk. Dengan ragu Izuki mengangguk dan beringsut masuk ke kolong ranjang yang penuh debu. Menangkap kebimbangannya, Fukui menggenggam sebelah tangan Izuki dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan tatapan memohon. "Kumohon percayalah padaku. Apapun yang akan dikatakan orang itu, tetaplah percaya padaku."

Usai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Fukui beranjak pergi. Suara langkanya yang ringan terdengar terburu sebelum akhirnya berhenti diikuti suara berdecit menandakan pintu depan telah dibuka. Gumaman tidak jelas tertangkap indra pendengar Izuki. Selanjutnya suara langkah berat yang sangat berbeda dengan langkah Fukui memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

><p>Fukui jarang sekali mendapati dirinya berada dalam situasi kritis, apalagi tertekan. Dia adalah tipe yang akan melenggang pergi dengan santai setelah meludah ke muka seorang raja meski sebatalion prajurit mengejarnya di belakang. Dengan kecerdikan otak dan ketangkasan tubuhnya, dia selalu dapat menghindari setiap masalah. Tapi beberapa hari ini, rupanya otak cerdik dan tubuh tangkas sama sekali tidak berguna baginya. Malam hari, matanya tak dapat terpejam barang sebentar, siang hari dia selalu merasa was-was. Dan makhluk di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu penyebab penderitaannya.<p>

"Yo, Fukui." sapa suara malas layaknya orang baru bangun tidur.

"Murasakibara," sahutnya. Sosok tinggi menjulang berambut ungu itu tak pernah gagal membuat Fukui merasa kerdil. "Kau mengejutkanku. Hal mendesak apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Murasakibara itu membungkuk dalam, mengamati muka Fukui dengan seksama. "Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan, Fukui." Murasakibara kembali menegakkan tubuh dan Fukui merasa semakin menciut. Dengan tinggi hanya sebatas bawah bahu Murasakibara, Fukui harus mendongak untuk menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang setengah tertutup untuk dapat balik menatapnya. "Kau tahu pasti kenapa aku harus bersusah payah mengunjungi gubukmu ini, Fukui."

Ya, benar. Fukui tahu pasti alasan kedatangan kawannya itu. Jika yang datang menginspeksinya _bukan_ Murasakibara, pasti dia sudah gemetar ketakutan. Tapi ini Murasakibara. Dia bisa berpura-pura bodoh. Karena, yah, untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang bodoh kita harus bisa membuat diri kita bodoh pula, kan?

Dengan gerakan sambil lalu, pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu dengan santai. Matanya sibuk mengamati kuku tangannya yang kotor. "Ah, masa? Aku tidak tahu. Kau harus memberitahuku." Ia menjentikan kukunya. "Oh, dan tentu saja aku terkejut, Murasakibara. Karena _kau_ yang datang dan bukan _dia_. Kenapa? Liangmu sudah tak senyaman dulu lagi?"

Pria raksasa itu mengeram. Tangan besarnya yang terkepal meninju ambang pintu tepat di samping kepala Fukui, membuat pria itu juga seisi rumah bergetar. "Karena ini urusanku!"

"H–Haah... Yang tadi itu bahaya!" Pria besar itu tak berucap apapun dan hanya menatap balik dengan mata setengah tertutupnya. Fukui melipat tangan di dada. "Benarkah? Setahuku urusanmu hanya masalah perut. Apa dunia sudah berubah dan aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Alisnya berkerut, bibirnya mencibir, Murasakibara mendorong tubuh Fukui dari ambang pintu dan mempersilakan dirinya masuk. Dorongan yang terlihat tanpa usaha itu berhasil membuat tubuh Fukui mundur tiga langkah ke belakang. Jika keseimbangan badannya tidak bagus, pantilah dia sudah jatuh terjungkal seperti yang terjadi pada Izuki beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak sopan, Fukui. Tidak sopan membiarkan tamumu berdiri di luar." Suara lantai kayu yang berderak menyertai setiap langkah berat pria itu ketika menyeberangi ruangan menuju satu-satunya lumbung makanan. Fukui mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, berjalan mengikuti tamunya, dan berdiri bersandar setengah duduk di meja dapur. Di sebelahnya, Murasakibara sudah mulai sibuk memeriksa isi panci, mangkuk, dan semua benda cekung di sekitarnya. Pencariannya dipungkasi dengan seruan kekecewaan ketika dia tidak mendapati apa yang dicarinya.

"Makananku masih di luar, kawan. Kau tidak lihat?" Fukui menawarkan solusi. Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke luar, ke arah dimana ia meninggalkan buruannya tergelatak tak terurus.

Tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Fukui, Murasakibara terus menjelajah sekitar dapur. "Hei, Fukui. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu? Oooh! Menyingkirlah sebentar. Sepertinya aku melihat manisan di bawah meja." Lagi-lagi Fukui didorong oleh tangan besar pria berambut ungu itu. Kali ini ke samping. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas menyaksikan makanan simpanannya dirampas. "Jawab pertayaanku, Fukui!"

Kembali mengekor Murasakibara, Fukui berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Tugas apa yang kau bicarakan, Bung?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku atasanmu, Fukui. Ingat itu! Kau harus bicara sopan padaku."

Fukui memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tugas apa yang sedang Anda bicarakan, _Tuan_."

Murasakibara seperti ingin memprotes lagi namun akhirnya ia memilih diam. Keputusan yang bagus karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan manisan. Sedikit dorongan dari dalam dan makanan berbagai warna itu akan menyembur ke luar. Pun dia masih berusaha menjejalinya. "Kau tahu tugas apa itu, Fukui," jawabnya setelah dengan susah payah mengosongkan mulutnya. "Tugas dari Akashi."

"Aaah, ya! Tentang itu, kau pasti juga sudah mendengar kabarnya, kan? Dia menghilang."

"Tidak akan bisa menghilang dari matamu, Fukui, tidak akan bisa."

"Ah, kau berlebihan!" Ketika tak ada jawaban, sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala dramatis, Fukui melanjutkan. "Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun."

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman, Fukui, seperti Nebuya dan Mayuzumi, kalau kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu dengan benar." Murasakibara menjilati jari-jarinya setelah berhasil mengosongkan stoples.

"Seperti kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan benar saja," Fukui menggerutu. "Dengar, Murasakibara! Bilang pada Akashi, beri aku waktu, aku akan mencarinya. Walaupun, yah, selalu ada kemungkinan dia sudah meninggal."

Fukui hampir melompat ke belakang saking terkejutnya saat Murasakibara membanting stoples manisan yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, dia berhasil menaklukkan panjang meja ketika mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dari seberang meja dan masih dapat berhadapan hidung dengan hidung dengan Fukui. Nada malas yang selalu tersisip pada setiap ucapannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi efek mengancam dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia belum _mati_, Fukui, kau tahu itu! Dia belum mati. Jamnya masih menyala, hanya tidak berputar. Temukan dia _sebelum_ dia mati,–"

"Aku tahu, Murasakibara. Tidak perlu mengkopi perintah Akashi."

"–bawa ke Diamond, dan bunuh dia tepat setelah penobatan."

Sepertinya menghela nafas telah menjadi kebiasaan baru Fukui, karena dia kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Aku bilang aku tahu. Sekarang pergilah sebelum kau membuat keadaan semakin keruh."

Akhirnya Fukui dapat menghela nafas lega ketika Murasakibara bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun ternyata masih terlalu dini bagi pria itu untuk merasa lega. "Ingat, Fukui! Temukan Pangeran Izuki itu dan bunuh dia secepat yang kau bisa setelah penobatan. Jangan buat Akashi semakin marah. Dia sudah cukup gusar dengan perang Spade dan Club. Kekuatan kita sudah semakin melemah, Fukui. Hutan kita sudah semakin terang dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Aku tahu. Pergilah!"

Murasakibara memutar jemarinya dan sebuah kartu muncul di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah. Dilemparkannya kartu itu pada Fukui. "Oleh-oleh dari Akashi, Fukui," ucapnya sebelum berlalu. Namun kepergian pria raksasa itu tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak memercayaimu!"

Kembali dia menghela nafas. Kali ini sarat dengan kepasrahan.

* * *

><p>Gemerincing aksesoris pakaian kebesaran yang saling bertumbuk memenuhi ruangan mewah itu ketika Raja Moriyama berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali helaan nafasnya yang berat terdengar mengiringi bunyi benda-benda mewah itu. Kadang alisnya berkerut, kadang tangannya menyapu poninya kesamping, kadang kakinya berhenti melangkah kemudian berjalan kembali, kadang didongakkannya kepala ke atas sembari menghela nafas. Sang Raja tidak tenang.<p>

Bosan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting, sang Raja merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang luas berkanopi yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Matanya menatap ruang kosong pada sisi lain ranjang dengan tatapan sendu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tangannya untuk mengikuti gerak matanya, menyapu seprei kuning halus berhias bunga-bungaan dari beludru lembut. Kamar utama istana terasa begitu luas, begitu dingin, begitu sepi tanpa adanya ratu di sampingnya, entah itu si pemuda berambut hitam yang akhir-akhir ini mulai mengisi mimpi-mimpinya atau gadis putri salah satu bangsawan yang akan melahirkan anaknya kelak.

Kembali sang Raja menghela nafas. Belum ada sebulan menjabat, masalah demi masalah tak pernah berhenti menyapanya. Dari menghilangnya sang Ratu, sampai nihilnya Jack.

Benar sekali. Jack yang diharapkan muncul bersamaan dengan Ratu setelah upacara penobatannya berakhir tak kunjung datang. Prajurit sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari di seluruh penjuru kerajaan tapi sampai saat ini belum juga terlihat hasilnya. Apakah dia harus memerintah sendirian sampai jabatannya berakhir? Sang raja tak bisa membayangkan duduk di ruang singgasana hanya ditemani oleh Ace kekanakan berisik yang begitu menjengkelkan.

"Hei, Moriyama, ucapanmu benar-benar menyakitiku."

Sang Raja melompat bangun. "Ki-Kise? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" _Speak of the devil_. Ace mudanya yang berisik dan menyebalkan kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa peringatan, sang Raja mendorong Acenya, Kise, dengan kakinya hingga membuatnya jatuh terguling dari ranjang yang lumayan tinggi. "Menyingkir dari ranjangku!"

"Ooow, ow, ow!" Seruan sang Ace terdengar disusul dengan sejumput kuning muncul dari sisi seberang ranjang. "Tak perlu kasar begitu, _Yang Mulia Moriyama_!"

Sukses dengan misinya, Moriyama kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang, membuatnya memantul ringan beberapa kali. "Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin. Ini kamar utama, Kise, bukan lagi kamar putra mahkota! Kau tidak bisa datang seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau kau datang saat aku sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan ratuku, hm?"

"Kuncinya adalah," sahut Kise ketika bersiap mengkopi Moriyama menjatuhkan tubuh di ranjang, usaha yang kemudian diurungkannya di saat-saat terakhir ketika mendapat palototan dari sang Raja, "tak ada _Ratu_ di sini," lanjutnya sembari menyeringai lebar setelah akhirnya puas hanya dengan duduk bersila di lantai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas kasur.

"Yang juga mengingatkanku pada tugas yang kuberikan padamu, Kise. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Pertanyaan Moriyama berhasil menghapus seringaian dari wajah Kise. "Maaf, Moriyama, tapi masih belum ketemu sampai saat ini," jawabnya serius.

"Begitu."

"Maaf."

Sang Raja menerawang ke atas, menatap kasau-kasau yang sudah menghitam dimakan usia tersusun rapi di langit-langit. Untuk kesekian kalinya Moriyama menyadari betapa suramnya kamar itu. Apakah dia benar-benar harus tinggal di kamar itu sendirian selama sisa masa jabatannya?

"Bukan salahmu," ucapnya lirih setelah beberapa saat. "Aku memang sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sejak kemunculan sang Ratu. Aku sudah meminta Hayakawa untuk memeriksa sejarah Diamond dan ini adalah kali pertama bagi kita, dan bahkan mungkin bagi Empat Kerajaan, mendapatkan salah satu anggota inti istana yang bukan berasal dari wilayah kekuasaannya."

"Dan juga pertama kalinya jack muncul terlambat, kalau bukan _tidak_ _muncul_ sama sekali."

"Tepat!"

Kamar kembali hening ketika mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh mereka yang menguasai tanah ini, Moriyama bertanya-tanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya yang misterius sebulan yang lalu, Moriyama tak pernah merasa tenang. Raja Kasamatsu tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Dia sesehat seperti yang dimungkinkan seorang laki-laki 51 tahun. Hari setelahnya dia ditemukan meninggal di kamar mandi dengan leher patah, kaki terpuntir, dan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah kakunya. Jack terdahulu berkata sang Raja hanya sedang tidak beruntung, terpeleset di kamar mandi dan kepalanya terantuk tembok hingga patah. Tapi dia tidak percaya padanya, karena pada dasarnya dia sudah tak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa dipercayainya di jajaran atas pemerintahan yang korup kecuali adiknya, Pangeran Hayakawa dan tentu saja teman masa kecilnya yang saat ini sedang duduk membungkuk di tepi ranjang.

"Moriyama, kau tahu," Kise bergumam, jarinya bergerak-gerak memainkan beludru yang tersemat apik di seprei, "kau harus mulai berhenti menyuarakan isi kepalamu. Tapi terus terang ucapanmu barusan membuatku tersanjung." Cengiran lebar pria berambut kuning terang itu segera hilang ketika sebuah bantal menyapa wajahnya. "Hei!"

"Keadaan sedang tidak kondusif, Kise –"

"Apa ini? Kau sedang mengalihkan permbicaraan? Wajah Raja Moriyama yang sedang tersipu ternyata sangat menarik. Eits, tidak kena!" Kali ini serangan bantal berhasil dihindarinya.

"Aku serius, Bodoh!"

Sang Ace menghela nafas kemudian membalikkan tubuh, menyandarkan punggungnya pada rangka kayu tepi ranjang, kepala dia rebahkan di atas kasur, matanya mengamati kanopi yang berjumbai-jumbai. "Haah! Aku juga merasa ada seseorang yang berusaha mengusik sistem yang selama ini mengatur kita. Tentang ratu, tentang jack, tentang...semua ini." Ia membuat gerakan dengan sebelah tangan, memberi tekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Seseorang? Kau bercanda."

"Tidak kalau kau tahu seberapa kuat kekuatan penyihir di kerajaan kita ini."

Sang Raja mengangguk. Ucapan Kise ada benarnya juga. Moriyama menyadari, dan dia yakin semua orang juga tahu, bahwa kekuatan sihir Diamond adalah yang terkuat di tanah ini. Sihir pada dasarnya adalah pengaliran energi dari suatu benda ke benda lainnya. Dengan adanya dua tambang besar di Diamond, energi yang tersimpan jauh di dalam bumi mengalir dengan bebasnya melalui ceruk-ceruk penambangan, menguar ke udara luas dan hinggap di berbagai benda, yang kemudian oleh segelintir orang terlatih yang dapat menyadari auranya, dimanfaatkan untuk berbagai hal. Meski, seperti semua hal yang selalu memiliki dua sisi mata uang, tak semua penyihir mempunyai hati yang bersih. Dan hal itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kau lihat wajah Nakamura ketika tahu ratuku hilang?" Dengusan dan sahutan pelan _ratuku_ dari Kise diabaikannya. Sang Raja hanya berguling dari posisi telentang menjadi tengkurap, menumpukan pipi pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas bantal. Sebelah tangannya dia ulurkan ke depan, bermain-main dengan rambut pirang Kise. "Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak saat melihatnya."

Dengusan lawan bicaranya kembali terdengar. "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Aku sudah mencurigainya sejak lama. Dia _dan_ Jack Takeuchi. Berhenti menjambaki rambutku!"

Moriyama tergelak, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Ace jenius. Matamu sungguh tajam."

"Orang buta pun bisa melihatnya. Hanya orang dengan mata terbuat dari keranjang sepertimu yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Siapa yang mata keranjang?" Moriyama menyalak, yang dijawab Kise hanya dengan juluran lidah.

"Benar-benar, deh, Moriyama. Ini nasihat keduaku hari ini. Berhentilah merayu wanita. Kasihan ratumu nanti."

"Aku tidak pernah merayu mereka."

"Ya...ya..."

"Baiklah! Aku _memang_ merayu satu atau dua dari mereka. Sisanya, mereka datang sendiri. Dan itu salahmu juga, Kise!"

"Tak bisa menyalahkan wajah tampanku. Ow!" Sang Raja meremas kepala sahabatnya.

Kamar kembali hening selama beberapa saat. Bunyi gerimis di luar adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Sang raja bangkit ketika teringat pintu balkonnya belum ditutup, dan saat kembali dengan geram dia mendapati Kise sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Sepatu botnya tergeletak asal di sisi tempat tidur.

"Minggir! Kalau kau sudah mengantuk kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri!"

"Sebentar saja."

"Kubilang minggir! Ini ranjang eksklusif untukku dan ratuku!"

Sang Raja mulai mendorong Acenya, tapi tubuh Kise yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah Moriyama membiarkannya berbaring di sisi ranjang yang dia sediakan khusus untuk sang ratu dan memilih menjatuhkan dirinya dengan tenang sisi lainnya.

"Omong-omong soal ratumu, dia manis juga."

"Kise, berhenti mengigau!" sahut Moriyama. Wajahnya yang terbenam di bantal membuat suaranya sedikit teredam.

"Eh, kau tidak berpikir begitu. Aku kira dia tipemu, kalau saja dia perempuan."

"Dia tipeku, jadi berhentilah mengigau! Takkan kubiarkan buaya sepertimu mendekatinya."

Kise terkekeh, "Tenang saja, Yang Mulia! Hamba masih tetap seorang laki-laki normal yang mengagumi makhluk rupawan yang kita sebut wanita."

"Jadi kau bilang aku tidak normal?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bilang kau laki-laki hidung belang yang akan menerkam setiap benda bergerak– Aduh!" Bantal kembali melayang. Setelah memastikan aman dari serangan susulan, Kise melanjutkan. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit serius. "Bagaimana kabar dari Heart? Mereka sudah menemukannya? Ratumu, maksudku."

"Kalau mereka sudah menemukannya, kau tak akan berada di sini."

"Ah, benar juga." Kise mengangguk, terlihat aneh karena dia melakukanya sambil berbaring. "Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mana kutahu! Menurutmu kenapa dia kabur?"

Sang Ace diam beberapa saat, matanya menerawang ke atas namun tidak terlihat sedang berpikir, lebih pada ingin memberi efek dramatis saja. "Dia takut padamu." Akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Hah?"

"Dia takut padamu. Kau tak menyadari kau menatapnya denga tatapan _buaya_mu? Bahkan aku yang tidak menjadi objek tatapanmu saja ikut merinding. Makanya aku bilang apa, jaga pandanganmu!"

Kise terdiam beberapa saat namun tak ada salakan atau sanggahan yang terdengar. Dia menoleh sedikit dan mendapati wajah suram sang Raja. Ia menghela nafas, tangannya yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi di bawah kepalanya bergerak kesamping, mengacak rambut sahabatnya. "Kau tidak bisa selalu menjadi orang sempurna yang dipuja semua orang. Dia laki-laki, mungkin dia tidak biasa mendapat tatapan _seperti itu_ dari seorang laki-laki juga. Kau hanya perlu memberinya waktu. Atau...mungkin juga dia sudah punya kekasih? Kau tahu, kan, aturan ketat bagi seorang ratu yang sangat tidak menguntungkan itu? Tidak semua orang ingin menjadi ratu, apalagi ratu untuk kerajaan lain."

Moriyama sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan blak-blakan dari sahabatnya yang satu ini, tapi tak pernah dia merasa begitu tertohok seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia pikir semua orang akan senang mendapatkan posisi orang kedua di kerajaan, apalagi bila bersanding dengannya, Raja Moriyama yang tampan dan cerdas yang dikagumi semua orang. Laki-laki selalu ingin menjadi sepertinya, perempuan selalu ingin bersamanya. Dia ingin mengungkapkan semua itu tapi mulutnya sepertinya tak sejalan dengan otaknya.

"Kekasih?"

"Ya, kekasih. Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa mendapatkan kekasih? Ah, coret itu. Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih." Sang Ace kembali tergelak.

Sang Raja terlihat seperti ingin membalas ucapan Kise namun suara ketukan pintu terlanjur mendahuluinya. Mereka bangun serempak dan merapikan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Ketika sang Raja membuka mulut untuk mempersilakan siapapun yang berada di balik pintu untuk masuk, kembali dia didahului. Pintu sudah terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan alis tebal.

"Moriyama– Ah, Kise ternyata juga di sini. Baguslah, aku tak perlu kembali berkeliling istana untuk mencarimu." Kise memberi gerakan salut asal-asalan pada adik sang Raja yang baru saja memasuki kamar utama.

"Hayakawa, ada apa?" Moriyama bertanya.

"Mereka sudah menemukannya."

"Siapa? Ratu?" Kali ini Kise yang menyahut.

"Bukan. Jack. Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa begitu, Moriyama?"

"Ah, tidak. Dia sudah di sini sekarang?"

Pangeran Hayakawa menghela nafas, "Dia sudah berada di sini sejak lama. Dia Kobori." Hayakama mengucapkan kalimat kedua dengan pelan, kemudian diam sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada kakak dan kawannya untuk menyuarakan seruan atau ekspresi atau apapun yang ingin mereka luapkan untuk menunjukkan keterkejutan. Ketika mereka berdua hanya diam dengan mulut menganga meminta penjelasan lebih, Hayakawa memutar bola matanya. "Dia sudah berada di istana sejak lama. Tepatnya di penjara selatan, tingkat paling dasar. Terpidana pembunuhan delapan belas pekerja tambang dan penggelapan lima puluh kilogram emas yang ditangkap delapan tahun lalu."

Seruan terlambat yang diharapkan Pengeran Hayakawa akhirnya muncul.

"_Apa_?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Iya, benar." Hayakawa menjawab dengan nada bosan dan berbalik keluar ruangan diikuti Moriyama dan Kise. "Sekarang, ayo kita temui dia. Mereka sudah membawanya ke ruang singgasana."

"Kalian melepaskan seorang penjahat kelas kakap begitu saja tanpa persetujuanku?" Sang Raja bertanya diantara suara sepatu bot yang bergema di koridor sempit istana.

"Seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang mempunyai tato lambang Diamond di punggung tangan kanannya. Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk melepaskannya."

"Bukannya seharusnya Jack berasal dari golongan terpelajar, sesuai dengan tugasnya nanti sebagai penasihat Raja?" Kise ikut angkat suara.

Hayakawa berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kedua pengekornya. "Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang menghendaki masa para Joker berakhir."

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman semua yang udah ngereview, follow, dan favorite, juga yang udah bersedia mampir. You are my precious :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

"Izuki, berhenti dulu! Hei, Izuki! Jangan masuk ke semak-semak, aku sulit mengejarmu!"

"Memang itu tujuanku, bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan diam menurut dan menunggu pedangmu menggorok leherku?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Berhentilah dulu!"

Selepas kepergian tamu misterius yang Izuki yakin adalah teman (atau atasan) Fukui, sang Pangeran tidak buang-buang waktu untuk segera melesat pergi dari gubuk membosankan yang telah ditinggalinya selama dua hari. Setelah, tentu saja, melemparkan pedang tumpul yang tertumpuk di dipan pada orang yang diyakininya sebagai pembunuh, berharap salah satunya berhasil menusuk kaki atau perut atau bagian tubuh lainnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Fukui sama sekali tidak bermaksud baik. Seluruh ucapannya hanyalah kebohongan. Dia ingin membunuhnya? Jangan harap. Meskipun terlihat lemah, Izuki paling jago dalam urusan melarikan diri.

Atau begitulah yang ia harapkan.

"Hei, jangan masuk ke sungai, alirannya sedang deras!" Suara Fukui terdengar tak jauh di belakangnya. Izuki mempercepat langkah.

"Memangnya aku akan mendengarkan kata-kata pembunuh sepertimu? Jangan mimpi!"

"Ini bukan masalah pembunuh atau bukan pembunuh. Kau bisa mati terseret arus!"

Izuki menoleh. Pengejarnya hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah darinya. Ia kembali menghadap depan. Di hadapannya terbentang sungai dengan aliran deras berwarna kecoklatan. Ia gentar, tapi ia tahu tak ada waktu untuk ragu. Fukui bodoh jika berpikir dia tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia pandai berenang. Ia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali berenang di sungai belakang istana saat kecil. Dengan mantap dimasukkannya satu kaki ke dalam air, tindakan yang langsung disesalinya.

"Aah!"

Aliran yang keruh menyebabkannya tak bisa melihat dasar sungai yang sebenarnya masih cukup dangkal. Kakinya menginjak batu sungai yang licin dan langsung terpeleset. Tubuhnya yang limbung ditambah dengan dorongan arus air sungai yang deras menyebabkannya jatuh wajah terlebih dahulu ke dalam air. Izuki panik. Digerak-gerakkannya kaki dan tangannya, berusaha berenang. Ia hampir berhasil, kepalanya sudah timbul di permukaan namun gelombang air lagi-lagi menerpanya, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat Fukui berdiri tak jauh dari tepi sungai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Pria itu tak berniat menolongnya, ya? Tentu saja, dia kan, memang berniat membunuhnya.

"Jejakkan kakimu ke bawah! Sungai belum terlalu dalam di sana. Kakimu masih bisa menyentuh dasar."

Ingin rasanya Izuki melakukan hal sebaliknya, mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi dalam posisinya saat ini yang setengah mengambang setengah tenggelam, petunjuk dari Fukui merupakan satu-satunya cahaya baginya. Dengan sedikit enggan digerakkannya kakinya ke bawah. Ternyata benar, ia dapat merasakan tanah gambut sungai yang lunak di bawah sol sepatu botnya. Sedikit menekan dan kakinya sudah terbenam beberapa senti ke dalam tanah. Tubuhnya menegak, kepalanya muncul ke permukaan air. Dengan kaki berfungsi sebagai jangkar untuk melawan arus sungai, Izuki menggerakkan tangannya berputar di permukaan air dalam gerakan berenang. Di bawah kakinya ikut melangkah. Setelah berjalan setengah berenang selama beberapa saat, akhirnya sang Pangeran berhasil mencapai tepi sungai.

"Aku bilang juga apa, sungainya sedang deras. Kau tak mungkin bisa berenang menyeberanginya kecuali kau perenang ahli."

Izuki telah memastikan dirinya tidak berenang menuju tempat dimana Fukui berdiri menontonnya bergelut dengan air, tapi sekarang pria itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terulur ke arahnya. Tapi mana mungkin Izuki mau menerima uluran tangannya untuk kedua kali. Ditepisnya tangan itu.

"Tak butuh bantuanmu."

"Terserah!" Fukui menarik tangannya kembali.

Dengan berpegangan pada tanah dan bebatuan, akhirnya sang Pangeran berhasil keluar dan menapakkan kakinya di tepian sungai. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Lumpur dan air masuk ke dalam sepatu botnya. Tapi memang itu yang semestinya terjadi jika dia menerjunkan diri ke dalam air, kan? Izuki mengabaikan kondisinya dan tanpa berkata apapun melanjutkan misi pelariannya. Jika dia berjalan berlawanan arah dari arus sungai, dia akan keluar dari hutan dan sampai di pintu belakang istana. Ia akan pulang. Ia bisa pulang. Meski ketika sampai di istana ia akan dinikahkan dengan Raja Diamond itu, ia rela. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus menyingkirkan tangan yang tengah mencengkeram lengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Izuki merasa bodoh setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu karena tentu saja, dia tak akan dilepaskan.

"Kau mau kemana? Hari sudah gelap, bajumu juga basah. Kau bisa sakit. Kalau kau masih mau bermain kejar-kejaran, kita lanjutkan besok."

Bermain kejar-kejaran? Izuki mengerutkan kening. Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pondok, dia merasa tidak sedang benar-benar melarikan diri menyelamatkan nyawa. Nuansanya sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia kabur dari istana. Ketegangan, kekhawatiran, dan rasa was-was sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut meski pengejarnya yang notabene adalah seorang pembunuh (menurutnya) hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dia tahu, meski hanya sedikit, dia masih menaruh kepercayaan pada pria berambut abu-abu itu. Dia marah, ya, karena merasa dibohongi. Tapi hanya itu saja.

Dan ucapan Fukui barusan semakin membuatnya marah.

_Bermain_? Memang benar dia tidak merasakan ketegangan layaknya sedang diburu psikopat. Tapi jika dia tahu bahwa orang yang menyelamatkannya, mengobati lukanya, mencarikannya makan, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mungkin akan mencelakainya ternyata diam-diam berniat membunuhnya, apa dia akan diam saja? Tentu saja tidak, dan dia yakin semua orang pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Melarikan diri adalah tindakan spontannya, tapi dia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia _selalu_ melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sang Pangeran menggeram marah dan dengan gerakan cepat berputar menghadap penangkapnya.

"Bermain? Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Dibandingkan denganku, kau masih _sangat_ kecil." Telunjuknya teracung ke atas saat pria itu menambahkan, "Dan kekanakan."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tak jauh lebih tua dariku." Sang Pangeran menyalak.

"Hm? Coba kita lihat. Dua puluh dua tak jauh berbeda dari seribu dua ratus lima puluh enam. Cerdas!"

"Apa?"

Fukui mengangkat bahu. "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan."

"Kau…seribu tahun?"

"Seribu dua ratus...berapa tadi?"

"Aku bilang jangan bercanda!" Izuki menyalak marah. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berderap menjauh. Tapi ternyata dia masih juga kalah cepat. Belum sampai satu meter dia melangkah, Fukui sudah menyambar tubuh basah kuyupnya dan menyampirkan ke atas bahu. Tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya, mengunci tubuhnya. Mengabaikan protes terlambat dari sosok di bahunya, Fukui melenggang santai meninggalkan tepi sungai.

"Dasar pembunuh licik. Turunkan aku!" Izuki menendang-nendangkan kaki, memukul-mukulkan tangan, dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berharap dapat melepaskan diri, namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin dia berontak, semakin kuat cengkeraman di pinggangnya, semakin keras pula tawa Fukui. Tapi bukan Izuki namanya jika dia hanya diam saja menerima keadaan. Dia mulai berteriak-teriak, mulai dari ucapan sia-sia seperti 'turunkan aku' sampai sumpah serapah yang sama sekali tidak patut keluar dari mulut seorang pangeran.

"Dari mana kau mempelajari kata-kata itu, O Pangeran?" tanya Fukui di sela tawanya. "Kau harus mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan tentang sopan san– _Ups_!"

Izuki merasa tubuhnya berhenti bergerak ke depan di satu titik, kemudian berayun cepat ke belakang. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia mendengar bunyi _wuss__,_ seperti bunyi angin yang terbelah oleh benda yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat, diikuti seruan cempreng dari orang yang tengah memanggulnya.

"W-Woah! Itu tadi bahaya!"

Bunyi derap kuda dari sisi sebelah kanannya membuat Izuki memutar kepala sedikit. Citra terbalik yang tak begitu jelas dari seekor kuda dengan seorang laki-laki duduk di atasnya (atau di bawah menurut pandangan Izuki) menyapa indra penglihatannya. Izuki dapat melihat pria itu sedang meregangkan tali busur dengan anak panah siap melenting. Sang pangeran mendesah jengkel.

"Siapa lagi ini? Temanmu dari negeri antah berantah?"

"Sayangnya, dia temanmu."

"Turunkan Pangeran Izuki sekarang juga!" Suara keratan terdengar ketika sosok itu semakin menegangkan tali busurnya, mengancam. Di atas bahu Fukui, Izuki tersentak. Dia mengenali suara berat itu. "Atau anak panah selanjutnya akan menancap tepat di matamu, _penculik_!"

Sang Pangeran kembali memutar kepalanya yang sesaat lalu terkulai pasrah di belakang punggung Fukui. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di atas kuda. Meski setengah tertutup bahu Fukui, dia dapat menangkap mantel merah marun dan tunik bernada sama dengan lambang Heart hitam di dada. Hati Izuki melompat. Dia pastinya juga akan menandak-nandak gembira jika kakinya menapak tanah. Semakin diputarlah kepalanya hingga dia bisa menangkap bagian atas tubuh prajurit Heart (dia yakin sekali akan hal itu), dan senyumnya terkembang.

"Kagami!"

* * *

><p>"Pembunuh? Penculik? Entah julukan apa lagi yang akan kalian berikan padaku." Fukui menggerutu pada kedua rekan perjalanannya ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju satu-satunya tempat perlindungan di dalam hutan itu. "Atau jangan-jangan menuduh penghuni hutan sebagai orang jahat sedang menjadi tren di ibukota? Kalau kau bertanya padaku, kalian, orang-orang Heart yang dengan bangganya menyebut diri kalian sebagai seniman, sedang mengalami degradasi estetika. Apa perlu aku bangunkan leluhur kalian dari liang lahat hanya untuk mengajari kalian seni pemberian julukan?"<p>

"Diam dan berjalanlah lebih cepat! Pangeran Izuki sudah menggigil kedinginan."

Fukui memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendengus. Berjalan beriringan? Ya, dia memang berjalan beriringan. Dengan seekor kuda. Yang dinaiki oleh dua orang _rekan_ perjalanannya.

"Berhenti memerintahku, Tuan Ace! Kau sudah merampas pedangku, mengikat tanganku, dan menggiringku berjalan ke rumahku sendiri seperti seorang tahanan, sedangkan kalian enak-enakan bersantai di atas kuda." Fukui memutar sedikit pergelangan tangannya, mencari posisi terbaik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat jeratan tali. Setiap kali dia mendapatkan posisi itu, setiap kali itu pula posisi tali berubah. Dia kembali memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Bisakah kau berhenti menarik-narik talinya? Tanganku sakit. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan tuan rumah yang akan menjamumu?"

"Kau sendiri yang memohon-mohon pada kami untuk ikut pulang ke gubukmu. Dan jangan lupa, peranmu memang menjadi seorang tahanan." Untuk memberi tekanan pada ucapannya, Ace itu menarik ujung lain dari tali yang mengikat tangan Fukui, yang ada dalam genggamannya, membuat pria berambut abu-abu itu sedikit tersentak ke belakang.

"_Shi–!_ Baiklah, baiklah. Santailah sedikit! Semakin sering kau marah-marah, alismu akan semakin bercabang." Dia merasakan sentakan lagi. "Kau sudah punya kuda yang sangat bagus, Tuan. Tak perlu menjadikanku kudamu juga. Omong-omong, aku tak keberatan menjadi kuda, asal yang menaikiku Izu– _Ouch_!"

"Kau banyak omong, ya? Aku tak tahu bagaimana Pangeran bisa bertahan tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama denganmu selama dua hari."

"Dia tidak tahan, percayalah padaku. Bukan begitu, _Pangeran_?" Diam adalah jawaban yang didapatnya.

Fukui mendengus. Selama beberapa menit perjalanan mereka, sang Pangeran memang tak sekalipun membuka mulutnya. Dan kalau memang itu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat beberapa menit sisa perjalanan mereka menyenangkan, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terus berjalan dalam damai selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dihancurkan oleh sebuah sentakan. Fukui menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali melewati daerah ini dan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ada rumah. Kau tidak sedang menjebak kami, kan_, Tuan Penculik_?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Pangeran kecilmu, apakah setiap malam dia tidur di dalam rumah yang hangat dengan selimut tebal ataukah di atas hamparan rumput luas sambil menghitung bintang-bintang."

"Memang ada pondok, Kagami. Sudah tak jauh lagi."

Senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya saat Fukui menengok ke belakang. Dipelankan langkahnya sehingga dia berjalan tepat di samping perut kuda. "Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Aku mulai khawatir jangan-jangan kau tak sengaja menggigit lidahmu hingga putus. Lihat, kau menggigil hebat!"

"Memangnya kau pikir salah siapa dia sampai kedinginan seperti ini?" Fukui menyesali tindakannya berjalan di samping kedua orang itu karena Kagami dapat dengan mudah menendang punggungnya dengan sepatu bot beratnya.

"Hei! Sakit, tahu! Dan jangan salah, aku sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak masuk ke sungai. Dia tidak mendengarkanku, jadi bukan salahku." Fukui mengangkat bahu. Mereka kembali terdiam, namun tak lama. Fukui menyikut betis Kagami. Cengira lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Lihat ke depan, Tuan Ace! Itu rumahku. Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang lepaskan tali ini agar aku bisa membukakan pintu untuk kalian!"

Fukui dapat melihat dahi Kagami sedikit berkerut seakan sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, namun hanya sebentar. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya, sang Ace turun dari kuda. Setelah membimbing sang Pangeran turun dan menambatkan kuda pada sebatang pohon, mereka berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan kakinya Kagami membuka pintu dengan paksa kemudian berjalan masuk. Fukui menghela nafas pasrah dan mengikuti mereka memasuki rumahnya yang gelap gulita.

"Dimana kau menaruh lilinmu?"

"Di atas. Makanya lepaskan tali ini, biar aku nyalakan _lampu_nya."

"Pangeran, bisa bantu aku menyalakan lilinnya?"

Setelah beberapa seruan, rintihan, dan suara kaki beradu dengan kayu, kedua tamu itu akhirnya berhasil menyalakan lampu minyak kecil yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Kagami duduk di dipan di samping pintu yang terbuka dan menarik Izuki duduk di sampingnya. Menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan pangerannya masih lembab, Ace itu menyuruhnya berganti pakaian dan langsung dituruti.

Sementara Izuki mengaduk-aduk pakaian Fukui di kamar tidur, Kagami menyibukkan diri dengan pintu. Tendangannya tadi terlalu kuat, hingga menyebabkan daun pintu sedikit hancur di bagian pinggir. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha menutupnya dan gagal, Kagami berderap ke luar pondok. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan beberapa potong kayu yang kemungkinan diambilnya dari persediaan kayu bakar Fukui yang ditumpuk di samping pondok. Satu potong kayu digunakannya untuk mengganjal pintu, potongan yang lain dibawanya ke dekat tungku.

Seakan tak ingin terlihat senggang, selesai dengan urusan pintu, Kagami beralih pada urusan dapur. Dia mengisi panci dengan air dan mulai menyalakan api. Sembari menunggu air mendidih, dia beralih pada cangkir dan teh. Dari tempatnya bertengger di salah satu kursi makan, Fukui memperhatikan huru-hara yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Pria itu berpikir, jika dia mempunyai pembantu seperti Kagami, mungkin sepanjang hari dia tak perlu turun dari tempat tidur.

Sementara wangi teh tercium dari seberang ruangan, bau lumpur dan pakaian apak menguar dari seberang lainnya. Sang Pangeran yang telah berganti pakaian (kali ini dia mengenakan tunik ungu muda dan celana hitam) keluar dari pintu kamar tidur dengan pakaian basah di tangan. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan dengan asal melemparkan pakaian itu ke salah satu sudutnya. Fukui mengernyit.

"Setidaknya perlakukan pakaianku dengan baik."

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan mencucinya besok," gumam Izuki ketika melintas di sampingnya.

"Besok, ya?"

Bunyi dentingan terdengar. "Mungkin teh ini tidak seenak yang biasa Anda minum di istana." Kagami berjalan dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya dari seberang ruangan ke dipan kayu dimana pangerannya duduk. "Tapi ini satu-satunya teh yang bisa saya temukan. Minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuh Anda."

Fukui melongo. "Hei! Kau sudah mengambil tehku tanpa izin dan masih berani menghinanya? Orang ibukota memang keterlaluan. Asal kau tahu saja, teh itu–"

"Bagianmu ada di meja. Ambillah sendiri."

"Oh–Oh, terima kasih. Hei, bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya kalau tanganku masih terikat?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Fukui jarang terlihat marah, tapi ada kalanya dia kehilangan kesabaran. Dan sepertinya ucapan Kagami barusan berhasil menyapu bersih sisa-sisa kesabarannya. Senyum miring masih tetap tersungging di bibirnya, tapi matanya memancarkan kilat yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, dalam sepersekian detik, biji matanya yang berwarna coklat berubah menjadi keunguan.

"Begitu, _Tuan Ace_?" Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah duo Pangeran-Ace yang duduk di dipan beberapa langkah di depannya. Seakan telah disinkronisasi, tepat saat Fukui berdiri, Kagami juga berdiri dan langsung menempatkan diri di depan Izuki. "Jangan pikir karena sudah berhasil mengikatku dengan tali ini, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu."

Tangan kanannya yang beberapa saat lalu masih terikat di belakang punggung, kini bergerak ke depan. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tangan itu ke depan wajah sang Ace. Tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, kini tergulung rapi di telapak tangan kanannya. Mata pria yang lebih besar darinya itu membulat, membuat seringaiannya semakin lebar.

"K-Kau penyihir?"

Fukui menangkap gerakan cepat di depannya. Dalam sekejap, tangan Kagami sudah berada di pangkal pedang, siap menariknya keluar dari sarung pedangnya yang penuh ukiran. Dengan gesit, pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu mundur satu langkah. Jemarinya membuat gerakan rumit dengan sangat cepat. Seketika pedang yang beberapa saat lalu terikat di pinggang sang Ace berpindah ke tangannya.

"Bahaya menggunakan pedang di ruang sesempit ini, Tuan– "

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"– Ace. Kau bisa melukai Pangeranmu. Sekarang dengarkan aku–"

"Benar. Kau penyihir. Kau mata-mata Diamond!"

"DENGARKAN AKU!"

Angin yang entah datangnya dari mana bertiup, mematikan satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu. Hanya sebentar, karena lampu itu kembali menyala, menampakkan sosok kecil Fukui yang mencengkeram bagian depan tunik Kagami. Kagami sendiri, dengan tubuh besarnya, berdiri dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak elegan. Fukui tak mau repot-repot merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan hanya menarik tunik Kagami ke bawah, membuat wajah mereka sejajar.

"Kuberitahu kau, _Tuan Ace_. Kau akan sangat _sangat_ menyesal telah membuat marah seorang Joker."

* * *

><p>"Bisa kau mulai penjelasanmu, <em>Joker<em>?" Suara parau Kagami memecah kesunyian yang telah berlangsung hampir lima menit.

Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan yang dipanggilnya Joker menghentikan aktivitas menggigiti kuku ibu jari. "Diamlah dulu, Tuan Ace! Aku jarang bicara serius yang panjang lebar dan berbelit-belit. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri. Beri aku waktu."

"Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Sabar." Fukui tertawa kecil kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang ditempatinya dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan di mana Kagami berada. "Oh, apa mungkin Tuan Ace _kecil_ yang ada di sini yang sudah tidak sabar?" Kakinya dijulurkan hingga ujung botnya menyentuh tonjolan kecil di selangkangan Kagami, yang kini tengah berlutut setengah telanjang dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Tali yang beberapa saat sebelumnya mengikat tangan pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu kini melingkar manis di kedua pergelangan tangannya sendiri, menyatukannya di atas kepalanya. Tak ada tali atau benda lainnya yang terikat pada kasau yang dapat menggantung tangannya di sana, tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak dapat menurunkannya. Tuniknya tergeletak asal di lantai. Sedangkan mantel merah kebanggaannya tersampir elegan di bahu pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kaki masih bermain-main santai di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kagami menggeram. "Singkirkan kakimu!"

"Sesuai perintah Anda." Fukui menarik kakinya dan berjalan mengitari tubuhnya. "Hoo, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti setan merah dengan sayatan dan darah mengalir di punggungmu seperti ini." Kuku jari Fukui menyusuri luka memanjang diagonal yang menghiasi punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya menegang. Suara tawa mengejek terdengar dari belakang. "Kendalikan dirimu. Lihat, Pangeran tersayang memerhatikanmu." Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam sang Pangeran yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk di dipan dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Belum sempat Kagami membuang mukanya yang semakin memerah, kuku jari Fukui kembali menyusuri luka lain yang terukir di punggungnya, kali ini lebih dalam.

Kagami mengerang keras. Suara tawa tertahan yang terdengar dari sisi lain ruangan membuat kepala Kagami semakin tertunduk

"Belum cukupkah kau mempermalukanku?" salaknya.

"Aku bilang aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

"Aku sudah menyesal. Aku sudah menyesalinya bahkan sebelum cambukmu sempat mengenai punggungku. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan mulailah bicara!"

Fukui terkekeh saat berjalan kembali menuju kursi yang tadi didudukinya. "Tidak. Kita akan bicara dengan kau tetap seperti itu." Dia menggeser kursinya menghadap Kagami dan duduk di atasnya dengan kaki tersilang.

"Tak bisakah kau melepaskan Kagami, Fukui?" Suara lirih Pangeran Izuki semakin teredam dengan selimut hampir menutupi wajahnya. "Aku–aku tidak tahu harus melihat kemana jika Kagami tetap seperti…itu."

"Bukannya dari tadi kau baik-baik saja memandanginya?"

"Siapa yang…Tidak, aku tidak–" Meski dengan penerangan terbatas, Kagami masih dapat menangkap semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah pangerannya. Dan hal ini membuat sang Ace semakin ingin meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menusukkannya ke perut. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan mengelu-elukan setiap Joker yang ditemuinya di masa depan. Jika laki-laki sok itu memang Joker.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Hah! Kau gampang sekali dibaca, Izuki." Selesai berucap, Fukui menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika lengan Kagami terlepas dari tali tak kasat mata yang membuatnya tergantung dan jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Kegiatan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kagami mencoba dengan sia-sia melepaskan tali (kasat mata) yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan dua orang lainnya sebagai penonton.

Satu, dua menit, Kagami masih juga belum berhasil membebaskan tangannya. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kagami adalah prajurit kompeten, jika tidak tak mungkin dia dipilih menjadi Ace. Melepaskan tali baginya tak jauh lebih sulit daripada menjentikkan kuku. Tapi kali ini dia mendapat _gangguan_. Bukan salahnya dia menjadi sedikit tak berguna.

"Mau jadi apa Heart kalau Acenya saja tidak becus membebaskan darinya dari sehelai benang?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Hei, Izuki. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana. Pengawalmu ini sudah berkorban _sangat_ banyak untukmu. Bantu dia!"

Alih-alih bersorak hati menyaksikan sang majikan mau bersusah payah memisahkan diri dari selimut tebalnya hanya untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari _benang _yang melilit tangannya, Kagami malah menatapnya dengan horror. Fukui belum selesai dengannya, ternyata. Dia belum puas menyiksanya.

"Jangan, Pangeran! Kumohon, aku bisa melepaskannya sendiri," pintanya ketika sang Pangeran berjalan mendekat.

"Tak apa, Kagami." Pangeran Izuki tersenyum. Tangannya mulai bekerja melepaskan simpul pengikat. Pipinya yang bersemu merah kini terlihat jelas di mata Kagami saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah seorang…M?" Dengan gerakan sambil lalu ia menunjuk sesuatu di antara kaki Kagami dengan jemari lentiknya.

'_Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah tahu,'_ batin sang Ace. "Maafkan aku, telah menunjukkan hal memalukan seperti ini di hadapan Anda."

"Aku bilang tak apa."

"Pintu kamar mandi, Tuan Ace," sang tuan rumah turut angkat suara, "selalu terbuka untukmu," lanjutnya. Senyum miring tersemat di bibir tipisnya. Ketika Kagami hanya menggeram jengkel, dia menambahkan, "Kenapa? Kalau kau tak membutuhkannya, aku akan menguncinya."

"Tunggu," seru Kagami setengah hati ketika tangan Fukui terangkat dan membuat isyarat kecil. Kagami menduga dia akan kembali menggunakan sihir hanya untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dasar, tukang pamer. "Maaf, aku akan memakai kamar mandimu sebentar."

* * *

><p>Kembali hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan kecil itu. Dengan secangkir teh yang telah dingin di hadapannya, Izuki merasakan déjà vu. Dua malam yang lalu, dia juga duduk di ruangan ini dengan secangkir teh hambar. Dua hari. Baru dua hari dia berada di pondokan ini. Baru dua hari pula sejak dia bertemu pria yang tengah bersiul riang dua meter dihadapannya ini. Dua hari dan dia telah berhasil mengaduk-aduk perasaannya.<p>

"Kompresmu." Siulan telah berhenti, diganti dengan suara ceria khas Fukui. Izuki mengangkat wajahnya dari cangkir teh setengah kosong yang telah menjadi objek pengamatannya selama beberapa saat. "Kau menjatuhkannya?"

Izuki refleks mengangkat tangan dan meraba dahinya. Benar juga. Lilitan kain sudah tak ada di sana. "Ah, mungkin terlepas saat aku jatuh ke sungai tadi."

"_Menjatuhkan diri_ ke sungai," Fukui mengoreksi. "Kau tidak jatuh. Jangan berusaha mengingkari kebodohanmu. Tapi baguslah. Kalau dia," ibu jarinya menunjuk arah kamar mandi, "tahu kau terluka, aku bisa babak belur…atau mungkin tidak. Untung ponimu cukup panjang. Omong-omong apa dia selalu sediam ini? Aku pikir dia tipe yang berisik. Kau tahu, saat dia sedang–"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Oh? Kalian belum pernah–"

"Belum!"

"Belum?"

"Belum. M–Maksudku, tidak. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan pernah. Kita tidak seperti itu, aku dan Kagami."

"Tenang, jangan sewot begitu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Lagipula darimana juga kau tahu kalau dia…"

"M? Sekali lihat pun aku sudah langsung tahu."

Sang Pangeran mendesis. Dia sudah kenal Kagami puluhan tahun tapi dia tidak tahu hal itu. "Tadi itu kau sedikit keterlaluan."

"Kau tidak protes tadi, err…protesmu hanya setengah hati. Akui saja kalau kau juga senang mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang."

Senyum miring itu lagi. Sudah berapa kali Izuki disuguhi senyum miring pria itu, dan dia tidak pernah suka. Senyum itu seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuiya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang, aku benci senyumanmu? Ya, senyuman yang seperti itu."

"Oh, ini?" Tangan berbalut tunik abu-abu itu terangkat, jemarinya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang tipis. "Bilang saja senyumku manis. Semua wanita yang pernah kutemui bilang begitu."

"Dan aku bukan wanita."

"Kau bukan wanita?"

Geraman Izuki dibalas dengan kekehan menjengkelkan Fukui. Entah apa yang membuatnya memohon pada Kagami agar menuruti permintaan pria ini untuk singgah ke pondokannya sebelum kembali ke kerajaan. Dia menyesalinya sekarang.

"Hei, kau masih belum juga terbiasa dengan cemoohanku? Kau harus belajar menerimanya. Di dunia yang sebenarnya –yang kumaksud di sini, dunia di luar sangkar mewah yang kau sebut istana– tidak semua orang sudi menjilati sepatumu. Sekarang kemarilah, duduk di sini! Aku akan mengobati dahimu sebelum setan merah keluar dari sarangnya."

Benar, kan? Pria ini tidak pernah gagal mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Sesaat membuatnya ingin menggali lubang dan menyembunyikan dirinya di sana saking malunya, kemudian membuatnya ingin menusukkan pedang entah itu pedang tumpul atau tajam ke dalam mulutnya yang menjengkelkan, kemudian membuatnya serasa diselubungi sutra halus dengan ucapan lembutnya. Tanpa ragu, Izuki beranjak dari dipan menuju kursi di tengah ruangan yang sudah digeser Fukui hingga berhadapan dengan kursinya.

"Kau masih menyimpan daunnya?" tanya Izuki saat mereka telah duduk berhadapan.

"Kita tidak membutuhkan daun. Mungkin ini akan terasa agak panas, kau harus menahannya. Dan jangan berteriak!" Fukui mengibaskan tangannya dan seketika pendar berwarna ungu muda lembut muncul dari tangannya.

"A–Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Fukui meraih dagunya dan menahannya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. "Mengobatimu. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, percayalah padaku. Jadi, percayalah padaku." Usai dengan ucapannya, Fukui menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang berpendar ke dahi Izuki.

"Panas!"

"Seperti yang aku bilang."

"Panasnya membuatku mengganas."

"Diam. Atau aku akan mengganaskan keganasan yang telah kau ganaskan."

"Wow!"

"Diamlah!"

Sinar yang keluar dari tangan Fukui berangsur-angsur meredup. Ketika sudah benar-benar padam, pria itu menarik tangannya dari dahi sang Pangeran. "Selesai," serunya sambil mengacak surai hitam Izuki.

Refleks, Izuki kembali menyapukan telapak tangan ke dahinya. Dengan terkejut, dia mendapati dahinya kembali halus tanpa luka, bahkan bekas luka pun tak ada. "Wow! Kau benar-benar Joker!" serunya kemudian.

"Ya. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa orang sepertiku bisa menjadi Joker, karena aku juga tidak tahu. Dan jangan bertanya apapun sebelum setan merah menyelesaikan hajatnya karena aku ogah menjelaskan apapun yang akan aku jelaskan dua kali. Mengerti? Bagus. Sekarang kembalilah ke selimutmu!"

Tak perlu diperintah pun sang Pangeran akan kembali pada selimutnya karena dia menang masih kedinginan. Belum juga selesai membungkus dirinya dengan kain tebal itu, pintu kamar mandi berdecit terbuka. Dari sana muncul Kagami. Celana panjangnya tergantung longgar di pinggang. Tangan kirinya menjinjing bot yang turut dipakainya saat memasuki kamar mandi. Rambut dan badannya basah. Sepertinya dia tak sempat mengelap tubuhnya dengan kain yang disediakan Fukui di rak di sudut kamar mandi.

"Ck, ck! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana sampai berkeringat hebat begitu? Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus menggosok lantai kamar mandiku."

"Aku mandi, bodoh," balas Kagami jengkel. Kejengkelannya rupanya direfleksikan juga pada derapan langkahnya saat berjalan menyeberangi ruangan menuju lokasi tunik merah yang tergeletak asal, membuat lantai kayu berderak-derak. "Bisa kita mulai pembicaraan serius kita, Joker?" ujarnya sembari menyambar mantel merah yang tersampir di bahu Fukui dan mengenakannya di atas tunik merahnya. Air yang terus menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang masih basah membuat kerah dan seputar bahu mantel merahnya berwarna lebih gelap dari bagian lainnya.

Seringaian lebar. "Kau yang memutuskan bukan aku."

Izuki menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang yang menjengkelkan.

"Bisa kau hentikan permainanmu sekarang juga? Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan majikanku, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Balasan Kagami semakin membuktikan dugaannya.

"Kau akan bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu, Tuan Ace. Aku tidak akan membuka mulutku kecuali kau berusaha membukanya."

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Joker, bagaimana aku bisa ber–"

"Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi Joker?"

Dua orang yang tengah bercekcok di tengah ruangan kecil itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sang Pangeran. Kagami dengan satu alis terangkat. Fukui dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kau butuh pertanyaan, kan?"

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang, jangan tanyakan itu karena aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya."

Sang Pangeran Heart tak langsung menyahut. Matanya mengamati Acenya dengan seksama; alis bercabangnya tak lagi berkerut, tubunya juga sudah mulai rileks. Tampaknya Kagami sudah siap melakukan pembicaraan panjang. "Tidak masalah. Tak perlu dijawab. Aku hanya melakukan pemanasan," sahutnya kemudian. "Karena aku kedinginan," lanjutnya sembari merapatkan selimut.

Kagami diam beberapa saat. Bahunya bergerak-gerak seakan pakaiannya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, yang kemudian mengingatkan Izuki dengan garis-garis merah yang menghiasi punggung lelaki berambut merah itu. Seharusnya tadi dia meminta Fukui menyembuhkan luka Kagami sebelum mereka memulai pembicaraan. Sudah terlambat jika dia memintanya sekarang karena Kagami sudah mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya. Aku akan menanyakan tentang alasan…bukan, tentang apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau jelaskan pada kami sampai kau sudi berlutut di depanku saat aku menemukan kalian di tepi sungai petang tadi."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Fukui. "Ternyata kau tak sebodoh yang kukira, Tuan Ace. Aku akan memulai pembicaraan seriusku yang panjang dan berbelit-belit. Jadi aku sarankan kau duduk," tangannya melambai pada salah satu kursi kosong di sebelahnya, "dan pasang telingamu baik-baik. Jangan menyela atau bertanya sebelum aku bilang boleh menyela dan bertanya." Dia melipat tangannya di permukaan meja makan dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Semuanya bermula dua minggu yang lalu –tepat sekali! Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Izuki– saat tato lambang ratu Diamond muncul di tengkuk pangeran kedua Heart yang ceroboh… Ah, tunggu dulu!" Tangannya melambai kesana kemari, dahinya berkerut. "Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa bicara serius benar-benar bukan areaku. Jadi maaf saja kalau penjelasanku tidak sistematis. Sepertinya aku harus memulainya dari 'Joker'. Joker, ya, aku. Murasakibara yang datang ke sini siang tadi, ya, dia juga joker. Aku bilang jangan memotong atau bertanya, Kagami. Kalau kau menguping pembicaraan kami tadi siang, Izuki, mungkin kau ingat Murasakibara menyebut nama 'Akashi'? Ya, dia juga joker.

"Masih ada joker-joker lain selain kami bertiga. Tepatnya, kami bersepuluh. Mungkin kalian pernah mendengarnya, Hutan Berkabut? Bagian tergelap Hutan Tengah yang berada tepat di perbatasan Heart dan Club? Kami menyebutnya Domain, rumah kami. Meskipun aku bilang rumah kami, kenyataannya hanya ada dua joker yang tinggal di sana, dua joker utama: Akashi dan Murasakibara. Delapan lainnya menyebar di seluruh negeri.

"Ada dua jenis joker: Joker Merah dan Joker Ungu –biasanya kami menyingkatnya hanya dengan _Red_ dan _Purple_. Akashi adalah pimpinan Red, juga pimpinan kami bersepuluh. Murasakibara, dia atasanku, juga tangan kanan Akashi, meski kerjanya hanya makan dan tidur. Kami berdua Purple. Red dan Purple selalu bekerja berpasangan untuk setiap kerajaan yang dibebankan pada mereka, kecuali dua joker utama yang tugasnya meliputi seluruh tanah ini. Ya, aku bilang bahwa setiap kerajaan selalu mempunyai satu Red dan satu Purple yang bekerja untuk mereka. Dan akulah Purple kalian.

"Baik Red maupun Purple mempunyai tugas masing-masing; Red menjaga stabilitas kerajaan yang juga berarti menjaga kedamaian dan mencegah perang, Purple bertugas melindungi anggota inti kerajaan –raja, ratu, jack, pangeran, dan putri raja. Sayangnya ace tidak termasuk di dalamnya– dan menentukan ratu dan jack dari sebuah kerajaan. Tugas kami bersifat mutlak. Keberadaan kami tergantung pada tuntas tidaknya kami dalam menjalankan tugas. Singkatnya, jika kami gagal, kami hilang."

"Jadi itulah mengapa kau bisa menemukanku tempo hari? Karena tugasmu adalah melindungiku?" Izuki tak bisa menahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Aku bilang jangan bertanya sebelum aku menyuruhmu bertanya. Dan, ya, kau benar. Sekarang diam dan duduk manis di sana."

"Tidak masalah _ace_ tidak termasuk dalam kategori orang yang _harus_ kalian lindungi. Kami bisa menjaga diri. Oke, aku diam." Kagami buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menambahkan kalimat terakhir saat Fukui mulai menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Sekali lagi aku ulangi: kami hilang jika kami gagal. Itulah yang membuat Akashi gusar. Kalian pasti sudah mendengarnya juga, tentang perang Spade dan Club yang bermula hanya dari mengaburnya batas kerajaan. Itu adalah salah satu contoh nyata ketidaktuntasan tugas kami."

Izuki mengangguk kepala tanda mengerti. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang perang terbesar abad ini? Perang yang baru berlangsung delapan bulan namun sudah memakan ratusan ribu korban. Meskipun begitu, tak ada tanda-tanda perang akan segera berakhir karena tak ada pihak yang tampak terdesak. Tak mengherankan, karena kedua kerajaan unggul dalam penyerangan dan pertahanan.

Spade yang terkenal dengan militernya yang kuat, benteng pertahannya tak pernah bisa ditembus. Acenya yang agresif, selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan pasukan musuh. Ditambah lagi, kabarnya jack Spade adalah bekas mata-mata ulung. Apapun strategi yang direncanakan lawan mereka, dia selalu mengetahuinya.

Di lain pihak, persenjataan Club tak dapat diremehkan. Mereka selalu berhasil menciptakan senjata-senjata baru yang tak terpikirkan sama sekali. Terakhir Izuki mendengar Club memperkenalkan senjata terbarunya, ketapel raksasa yang dapat melemparkan batu seberat satu ton. Konon, alat itu berhasil meretakkan benteng Spade pada beberapa bagian. Sang Pangeran tak bisa membayangkan jika Heart-lah yang menjadi lawan Club. Apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghalau batu seberat satu ton? Senar harpa?

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku tentang perang itu." Kagami sepertinya sudah lupa tentang aturan 'jangan menyela dan bertanya'. "Bukannya garis batas kerajaan sudah jelas karena ditandai dengan garis-garis magis menyolok yang kabarnya dibuat oleh joker sendiri. Kenapa garis itu bisa sampai mengabur?"

Fukui tampaknya juga telah lupa dengan aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri karena dia tak menyalak marah dan hanya duduk diam merenung. Kedua lengannya diletakkan di permukaan meja dengan jemari saling bertaut. "Itu adalah pertayaan yang Akashi sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya. Kami sedang mencari tahu, dan kami harus mengetahuinya segera sebelum perang menjadi lebih intens yang berarti semakin intens pula lah kekuatan kami melemah. Akashi telah memanggil Red dari Club dan Spade, namun mereka masih belum mengetahui penyebabnya."

Wajah murung Fukui cukup mengganggu Izuki. Pria itu selalu terlihat ceria, paling tidak itulah kesan yang didapatnya dari dua hari pengamatan. Jika dia menunjukkan wajah murung, entah kenapa sang Pangeran merasa hal yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi jika kalian, para joker, menghilang?"

"Akan terjadi kekacauan di tanah ini. Itu hanya teori Akashi, karena kami belum pernah menghilang. Tapi jika kalian pikirkan baik-baik, teori itu cukup masuk akal. Sekarang aku bertanya pada kalian, apa hal yang pertama muncul di benak kalian ketika aku berkata Spade? Kita sedang bicara tentang stereotip negatif."

"Kuat."

"Kuat."

"Benar, kuat. Juga keras kepala –ingat, stereotip negatif. Mereka adalah orang-orang keras kepala ulung. Mereka disiplin, tapi juga nomor satu soal melanggar aturan jika mereka dirugikan, dan yang jelas tak mau disalahkan. Club?"

"Pintar," jawab Kagami yakin.

"Ya, karena kau bodoh."

"Ambisius?" tebak Izuki.

"Cerdas! Mereka ambisius. Dengan kepintaran mereka sebagai amunisi, sifat ambisius ini semakin menjadi. Bagaimana dengan Diamond?"

"Kaya."

"Kaya."

"Hah, ternyata sinkronisasi kalian sampai sejauh ini. Mereka kaya, ya. Tapi ada hal lain, hal yang lebih gelap dan kelam."

"Sihir hitam," ujar Kagami lirih.

"Tepat, sihir hitam. Sejarah sihir hitam Diamond memang masih relatif singkat, namun perkembangan mereka sangat pesat. Ditambah dengan otak licik khas para penyihir, kekuatan mereka akan sangat mematikan. Red Diamond saja sampai kewalahan mengontrol penyebaran sihir terlarang itu. Terakhir, Heart. Bagaimana kalian memandang kerajaan kalian sendiri, hm?"

"Artistik!" Izuki menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Kuat!" Kagami tak mau kalah.

Fukui mendengus. "Kuat? Kalian tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Spade. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Artistik? Hah…mungkin benar, tapi apa gunanya keartistikan kalian? Kalian adalah yang terlemah diantara tiga kerajaan lainnya. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang paling menerima keadaan, pasrah. Meskipun demikian, tanah kalian subur, panen selalu berhasil dengan hasil yang melimpah. Sekarang kalian bayangkan, apa yang terjadi jika joker yang bertugas menjaga kestabilan keempat kerajaan tidak ada, dengan hanya ada bangsa yang keras kepala, ambisius, licik, dan lemah tapi kaya!"

Kening Izuki berkerut. Kaya? Tidak salah?

"Kaya?" Ah, ternyata Kagami juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Benar, kaya. Kalian tidak sadar, kalau kalianlah bangsa terkaya di tanah ini. Diamond kaya, tapi hanya sementara. Tiga ratus tahun lalu, sebelum dua tambang itu ditemukan, mereka adalah kerajaan termiskin, begitu pula beberapa ratus tahun yang akan datang saat emas-emas itu sudah habis dikeruk. Tapi tanah kalian tak akan pernah habis, mereka akan terus menghasilkan hasil panen yang bagus. Nah, sekarang, apa yang aku bilang tadi, bayangkan!"

"Mereka –Spade, Club, dan Diamond– akan berebut menguasai Heart, yang notabene adalah kerajaan terlemah tanpa pertahanan yang berarti."

Fukui menjentikkan jari. "Tak salah kau menjadi Ace, Setan Merah. Tepat sekali. Hanya karena satu kota pelabuhan kecil saja Spade dan Club bertarung sedemikian rupa. Bagaimana jika taruhannya adalah sebuah kerajaan. Bisa kalian bayangkan tiga kerajaan besar dengan sifat buruk masing-masing dan senjata andalan yang jauh dari lemah saling bertarung? Perang Spade dan Club hanya akan terasa seperti pertengkaran anak-anak."

"Kenapa kalian berpikir sampai sejauh itu?" Izuki angkat suara. "Maksudku, kenapa kalian sampai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian menghilang? Kalian sudah hidup sejak awal tanah ini ada, kan? Kalau memang yang ditulis di buku-buku itu benar."

"Kalau yang kau maksud tubuh ini, ya, dia memang sudah ada sejak awal. Tapi _aku_ tidak hidup selama itu." Fukui mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat Izuki membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Dan kau benar, sesuatu telah terjadi sekitar dua ratus tahun yang lalu di Spade. Saat Raja Harasawa –raja yang berkuasa saat itu– mangkat, putra semata wayangnya yang bernama Wakamatsu naik tahta. Namun sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi. Tato Spade penanda Ratu muncul di tubuh seorang pemuda gembala dari Diamond dan tato Jack didapat oleh bangsawan senior Heart.

"Kami, para Joker, tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai masalah yang serius, tapi ternyata kami salah. Gaya kepemimpinan Heart yang lamban dan Diamond yang gemar melakukan jalan belakang sangat tidak cocok dengan gaya Spade yang keras dan disiplin. Kondisi keluarga inti istana menjadi tidak stabil dan hal itu juga memengaruhi kestabilan Spade. Puncaknya, sang Ratu yang merasa tidak dihargai pulang kembali ke Diamond. Raja Diamond yang tidak terima salah satu warganya diperlakukan semena-mena melancarkan serangan ke Spade. Begitu pula dengan Heart. Jack yang ternyata tidak sebijak yang dikira melaporkan kelemahan-kelemahan Spade pada Raja Heart yang kemudian memutuskan mencoba peruntungan dan mengikuti jejak Diamond menyerang Spade. Club yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Spade, melihat ada peluang untuk menghancurkan musuh terbesarnya, juga turut ambil bagian dalam penyerangan.

"Saat itu kami sudah sangat lemah. Domain sudah tak serimbun biasanya. Kabut ilusi yang selalu melingkupi pun mulai tersibak sehingga memungkinkan manusia biasa memasuki rumah kami. Barulah saat itu kami menyadari kesalahan kami. Meski tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kejanggalan dalam kemunculan ratu dan jack palsu, yang merupakan asal muasal huru-hara itu terjadi, dengan pemikiran Akashi yang luar biasa hebat, kami berhasil mengakhiri prahara tersebut. Sistem kembali seperti semula, dan kestabilan keempat kerajaan pun dapat dikembalikan."

Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Izuki sudah lama terabaikan. Kini sang Pangeran duduk di tepi dipan dengan kaki terjuntai. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah mendengar cerita ini. Bukannya ini juga bagian dari sejarah Heart?"

"Akashi tak ingin cerita kelam itu diketahui masyarakat luas, jadi kami meminta para Jack setiap kerajaan untuk mengontrol penerbitan buku dan membakar buku-buku yang memuat cerita tersebut."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Izuki hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan pandangan sayu.

Ekspresi Fukui yang tidak lazim itu kembali mengingatkannya pada perasaan tak nyaman yang dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu. Kagami sepertinya juga berpikiran sama. Di samping Fukui, Ace Heart itu duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang. "Bukannya keadaan saat ini hampir sama dengan kejadian saat itu?" akhirnya Kagami bertanya. Ada ketidakyakinan dalam nada suaranya.

Tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari permukaan meja dimana dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari, Fukui menjawab, "Benar."

"Kalau begitu, kekuatan kalian sudah mulai melemah saat ini?"

"Benar."

"Lalu pada saat itu, bagaimana cara kalian mengakhiri masalah tersebut?"

Mata Joker itu akhirnya meninggalkan permukaan meja dan beralih menatap manik merah Kagami. Tak lama, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Izuki sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendu. Jantung sang Pangeran berdetak lebih cepat. "Mungkin kau sudah menduga jawabanku ini, Pangeran. Kami membunuh Ratu dan Joker palsu tersebut."

"Keparat!" Makian Kagami menggelegar di dalam ruangan sempit itu. Decitan kaki meja makan yang sedikit bergeser akibat terdorong kaki Kagami yang berdiri tiba-tiba turut meramaikan suasana. "Kau akan membunuh Pangeran!"

Fukui mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kagami dengan tajam. "Benar," ujarnya mantap. "Aku ditugaskan untuk menghabisi nyawa Izuki."

"Bedebah!" Dalam sekejap, pedang bersarung merah yang tergeletak di meja berpindah ke tangan Kagami. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pedang itu telah terhunus ke depan, menembus dada Fukui. Izuki melompat berdiri.

"Kagami!" serunya seraya menarik lengan Acenya, membuat genggamannya pada pangkal pedang terlepas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Haha." Suara tawa kecil. Kepala joker yang tertunduk perlahan terangkat, begitu pula lengannya yang terkulai. Tangan itu bergerak ke atas, menggenggam mata pedang tepat di depan dadanya, dan kemudian menariknya keluar. Darah segar menyembur, namun hanya sebentar. Izuki dapat melihat luka menganga bekas tusukan pedang itu menutup dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Lawanmu joker, Tuan Ace," pria itu berkata santai, "yang tak bisa mati hanya dengan tusukan pedangmu itu. Tak perlu khawatir, karena aku tak akan begitu saja membunuh pangeran favoritmu. Aku akan memberinya pilihan." Fukui menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap mata Izuki. "Setelah mendengarkan ceritaku tadi, mana yang akan kau pilih: mati sebagai pahlawan, walaupun tak ada yang akan mengenangmu, atau tetap hidup dengan dibebani perasaan bersalah karena sadar bahwa keberadaanmu menjadi sumber penderitaan orang banyak. Aku bisa menyembunyikan dan melindungimu selamanya dari para Joker, jika memang itu keinginanmu. Nah, Pangeran, apa keputusanmu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene ke-3 :O Saya nggak begitu yakin. Tapi karena scene selanjutnya agak berat dan penuh deskripsi panjang, saya kepikiran buat ngasih sedikit intermezzo. Semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan. <strong>

**Saya nggak akan bosan mengucapkan terima kasih buat teman-teman semua yang sudah bersedia mampir, nge-fav, follow, dan review. Sankyuuu~ ^^**


End file.
